


Птицы летают по кругу

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2016 [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Memory Loss, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарольд потерял память, и Машине пришлось принимать решения самой. (АУ в отношении 3-го сезона; развилка с конца эпизода 5-13.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Птицы летают по кругу

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Memories That I'm Stealing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547894) by [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen). 



> Текст был задуман как что-то вроде «ответа» на англоязычный фик о потере памяти, ссылка на него указана выше. Позаимствованы некоторые элементы оттуда, вроде книжного магазина.  
> Иллюстрация:  
> 

— Вы сказали, что вам, наверное, придется закрыть другой книжный магазин и полностью перебраться в Килкенни, — произнесла особа.  
Особу звали Марго, она говорила высоким голосом и, вероятно, относилась к женскому полу. Это все, пожалуй, что мог сказать о ней Гарольд. Там, где Марго следовало бы находиться — чуть выше уровня глаз — колыхалось расплывчатое розово-бардовое пятно. Наверное, Марго сидела на стуле. Она назвалась продавщицей в книжном магазине, который принадлежал Гарольду.  
— Торговать книгами сейчас не очень выгодно, — продолжала Марго. — Ну и… вот.  
Гарольд пытался сообразить: это нормально — видеть людей как пятна? Все остальное вокруг тоже колыхалось, словно под водой. Логика подсказывала, что есть какой-то способ улучшить картинку.  
— Мои очки, — пробормотал Гарольд. — У вас случайно нет… запасных очков?  
— Ох! — воскликнула Марго. — А знаете, у меня в столе лежат какие-то, в футляре… Но я даже не подумала… Вот, примерьте мои. Может, подойдут.  
Она подошла, обдав Гарольда легким фруктовым запахом, коснулась его висков осторожными пальцами. Стало чуть четче: он разглядел склонившийся над собой смутный контур лица.  
От бессилия захотелось плакать, и на секунду он даже подумал, что не удержит в глазах горячую влагу.  
— Нет, — ответил Гарольд слабо, — боюсь, это мне не поможет. Принесите запасные очки завтра, прошу вас. Если вам не сложно.  
— Какие сложности, босс, — сказала Марго. — Я еще и документы принесу, если доктор скажет, что вам можно. Пришли по почте сегодня. Я не смотрела, но, думаю, вы все-таки закрыли тот, другой магазин.

***

Гарольд пришел в себя в белой вате сутки назад.  
Из ваты постепенно сложилась больница, туманная, неясная и больше похожая на ночной кошмар. Больницу набивали обрывки понятий и логических цепочек, которые друг с другом не склеивались и ни к чему не вели.  
Эта путаница в мозгах, как Гарольд понял задним числом, напугала его больше всего. Паника усугубила путаницу, путаница подкрепила панику, и порочный круг замкнулся. Сознание ушло в штопор, пока Гарольд лежал на своей койке внешне неподвижно, вцепившись пальцами в простыни и пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то. Ничего. Пусто. Шаром покати.  
Собственное имя — Гарольд Кейдж — стало сюрпризом. Собственный облик, когда ему все-таки удалось хоть что-то разглядеть в поднесенном зеркале, — еще более.  
Гарольд сам не знал, чего ожидал. Не молодого красавца, это точно, но все-таки…  
На него смотрело лицо неприятно опухшее, откровенно некрасивое, с перекошенным ртом и глазами навыкате. «С такой рожей только маньяка-убийцу играть», — подумал он устало, откидываясь на подушки.  
Что ж, может быть, он и был маньяком-убийцей? Гарольд не знал.  
Но нет, потом явилась Марго и просветила: он оказался владельцем книжного магазина. Двух книжных магазинов, хотя второй недавно закрылся. Из-за экономического спада и общего загона печатной отрасли, понятно.

***

На второй день мир перестал колыхаться и расплываться: врач сказал, зрение пришло в норму, так иногда бывает. Но когда Марго принесла очки, Гарольд их взял, сам не понял почему. Стекла оказались без диоптрий.  
Зачем он их носил? Непонятно.  
Повертел и положил рядом на столик. Может, потом пригодятся.  
Еще Марго притащила Гарольду штуку, которая называлась «планшет». Гарольд только поймал серебристый прямоугольник в руки — и сразу голова наполнилась образами и мыслями. Производство IFT, серийный образец, бюджетная система, но неплохая: отдельные гнезда для разъемов и видеокамер, надежный аккумулятор, IPS-экран, и работает, слава богу, не на Windows, а на iOS. Проприетарная операционная система IFT была бы лучше, но они не обновляли ее с 2005 года — неудивительно, что на новых устройствах ее нет…  
Держа планшет одной рукой, Гарольд потер второй ладонью лоб. Вероятно, он был фанатом компьютерных технологий: волна технических знаний, поднявшись из неведомых глубин, чуть не расколола череп пополам. Но откуда смутное чувство вины по поводу отсутствия у IFT новой системы?  
Планшет оказался заряженным — и почти пустым.  
— Почему на нем ничего нет? — спросил он Марго.  
— Как нет? Я поставила разные игры, — Марго заволновалась. — Извините, я знаю, что вы не любите девайсы. Но врачи говорят, что читать вам пока нельзя, а то зрение может опять скакнуть.  
«Не люблю? — подумал Гарольд. — Ну… может быть, и не люблю...»  
— Я вам в следующий раз принесу Диккенса, — пообещала Марго.  
Имя отозвалось в голове эхом, но не значило ровным счетом ничего.  
— Ну что ж, — сказал Гарольд, — одна польза моего нынешнего положения в том, что смогу перечитать заново все любимые книги.  
Губы Марго растянулись, морщинки собрались около глаз. С некоторым трудом Гарольд понял, что это называется улыбкой.  
— Вы шутите, — сказала она. — Ну вот и хорошо, больше похожи на себя.  
«Значит, я шутил?» — мысленно задал вопрос Гарольд. В голове всплыло определение юмора: нестыковка, нарушение ожиданий. Очевидно, Гарольд ломал эти ожидания с треском.  
За окном плотной тучей носилась туда-сюда какая-то стая птиц, двигаясь то по почти правильной гиперболе, то по логарифмической спирали. Слишком далеко, чтобы можно было рассмотреть, но откуда-то Гарольд знал почти наверняка, что это миртовые певуны: в конце лета они затопляют север Нью-Йорка.  
Он подумал, что надо задать Марго по меньшей мере еще два вопроса, о математике и птицах, но осторожность (какая осторожность? зачем?) удержала, и он спросил только про математику.  
— Ну, вы как-то говорили, что с числами у вас не ладится, — заметила Марго. — Вы даже бухгалтера нанимали со стороны, хотя какая там у нас бухгалтерия… Какого-то Суона, я его никогда не видела. Зато вы знаете несколько языков! Немецкий, испанский, еще русский, кажется...  
Языки. Гарольд попробовал вспомнить, как будет «птица» по-немецки. Получилось — der Vogel. Множественное число с умляутом. Die Vögel fliegen im Kreis. Он немного успокоился.

***

В больничном саду лето близилось к красочному финалу: листья на концах веток начинали желтеть. По дорожкам вместе с выздоравливающими пациентами бродили голуби: сизые, городские, и среди них внезапно один белый, породистый. Может быть, сбежал из голубятни.  
Голуби двигались маленькими шажками, выстраивая свой путь от крошки к крошке почти в точном соответствии с теорией графов. Маленькие биокомпьютеры в головах птиц работали на ура (а собственно, что такое птица, как не биокомпьютер?). Иногда программы сбоили, и тогда голуби метались бестолково, точно пьяные.  
— Он погибнет, — сказал Гарольд вслух, глядя на беляка.  
Иногда стаи не принимали белых. Иногда тех подводил окрас: с таким оперением непросто маскироваться. Гарольд подумал о том, как тяжело белому голубю в сизой стае, и на глаза навернулись слезы. Такое с ним теперь происходило часто. В первый раз он испугался, даже запаниковал, но врач успокоил: мол, тоже нормальная реакция.  
— А вы пессимистично смотрите на жизнь, — сказала медсестра физиокабинета, медленно катившая его коляску по дорожкам. У нее были добрые руки, у одной из немногих здесь. Гарольду приходилось делать усилие, чтобы читать лица. Руки давались проще.  
Он не знал, было ли то последствие травмы, или его голова всегда так работала. С врачом обсуждать не хотелось. Все не давало покоя: он продолжал видеть математические формулы в движениях птиц, а Марго сказала, что Гарри Кейдж с трудом сводил бухгалтерский баланс.  
И еще одно: фамильярное «Гарри» царапало и раздражало. Но Марго звала его так, хоть и была подчиненной. Значит, он прежде разрешал?  
— Знаете, — продолжила медсестра, — а я ведь здесь дежурила в реанимации в тот день, когда вас привезли. Вас не то чтобы сильно поломало, но по старым травмам. Ну, сами знаете, врач вам говорил.  
— Вы принимали ставки, выживу я или нет? — спросил Гарольд и опомнился, в последний момент сменил тон на шутливый, добавил улыбку.  
По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это была улыбка и шутливый тон.  
— Я бы вам об этом не сказала, — так же шутливо (удалось!) ответила медсестра. — Но знаю одно: вам точно вторая жизнь досталась. Память вернется скорее всего, доктор говорит. Органических повреждений мозга нет. А если и не вернется… знаете, может быть, и не так это плохо. Начать все с чистого листа, — в ее голосе звучала почти что зависть.  
— Вам точно не положено вести такие разговоры с пациентами, мисс Карпентер, — сказал Гарольд.  
— Ну да, — ответила медсестра. — Но я не думаю, что вы подадите на клинику в суд, ведь так?  
Гарольд неловко вывернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Медсестра ему подмигнула.  
Своей прямотой и особым певучим акцентом она кого-то очень сильно напомнила Гарольду — но кого? Женщину, он не сомневался. Не слишком близкую, кажется, коллегу или хорошую знакомую, но она была ему очень дорога… Почему «была»? Может быть, Марго знает?  
Он снова почувствовал слезы на лице — и невозможность вспомнить. Прямо-таки каменную невозможность. Прошлое осталось далеко, за стеклянной стеной.  
А если в самом деле… попробовать второй шанс?  
Гарольд позволил себе поверить в это, хотя бы на минуту. Вместе со слезами выходила горечь. Вместе с его решением входило что-то… может быть, облегчение?

***

В книжном магазине Гарольд впервые выдохнул: он показался знакомым.  
До этого знакомым не было ничего: ни несколько семейных фотографий, которые принесла и показала ему Марго (полный мужчина, худая женщина с характерным клювастым носом и мальчик в очках и с оттопыренными ушами — вероятно, маленький Гарольд), ни документы, присланные по почте (оказалось, что Гарольд Кейдж действительно продал еще один книжный магазин в центре Нью-Йорка).  
Но книги… Они знакомо пахли бумажной пылью, и стеллажи знакомо уходили в бесконечность. Гарольд присел на низкую деревянную скамеечку в проходе, откинулся затылком на один из шкафов и пожалел, что нельзя сидеть так вечно.  
Это убежище было иллюзией. Книги, конечно, что-то шептали. В каждой своя жизнь, свои загадки. Целые человеческие судьбы, заключенные в целлюлозу. И ни одна из этих судеб не совпадала с его, никому не было дела до секретов и переживаний Гарольда Кейджа.  
Магазин находился в трехэтажном домике на центральной улице Килкенни. Тут полно было магазинчиков всякого рода: подержанной одежды, органических продуктов, инструментов и прочего и прочего. Но книжный — единственный. Он развернулся на два этажа: на первом имелся еще угол с барной стойкой, кофеваркой и несколькими разномастными столами, окруженными такой же разномастной мебелью. Почетное место здесь занимал пропыленный зеленый диван, заваленный пестрыми подушками с «индейской» вышивкой — заслуженный боец библиофильского фронта.  
На втором этаже размещались более ценные старинные издания, а также неплохая коллекция виниловых пластинок и старинных конструкторов. Конструкторы и виниловые пластинки, теоретически, продавались, но ценников на них не было. Марго призналась, что Гарольд велел ей завышать цену и продавать только в самом крайнем случае.  
— И это при том, что самые редкие экземпляры вы вообще не выставляли, хранили все у себя. Немножко похоже на «Книжный магазин Блэка», — сказала она с улыбкой, — только вы, Гарри, гораздо аккуратнее.  
— Хотелось бы надеяться, — кривовато улыбнулся Гарольд. — «Книжный магазин Блэка» — это фильм?  
— Сериал, — ответила Марго. — Британский, очень смешной. Можно посмотреть на Нетфликсе. Нетфликс — это…  
— Я помню, — прервал ее Гарольд.  
Он действительно помнил. А вот Диккенса вспомнил не сразу, потребовалось начать читать «Повесть о двух городах» и изрядно углубиться в сюжет. Почему-то книга особого восторга у него не вызвала. Может быть, он изменился. А может быть, подумал Гарольд, я зачем-то притворялся перед Марго, что люблю Диккенса? Но зачем?  
Гарольду не хотелось думать, что он когда-то принадлежал к рядам литературных снобов.  
На третьем этаже находилась квартира самого Гарольда: просторная, полупустая, обставленная такой же видавшей виды и явно не новой, хоть и добротной мебелью.  
Марго ничего о его делах не знала, что Гарольда совершенно не удивило. По ее словам, магазинчик почти не приносил прибыли (и это его не удивило тоже).  
Он наметил на будущее поговорить с поверенным и медленно, хромая, обошел все помещения от чердака до подвала, стараясь запомнить их расположение. Марго сказала, что где-то есть архитектурные планы здания, включая расположение всех стеллажей, но где — она не знала. Может быть, в сейфе?  
В его кабинете обнаружился сейф, но пароля Гарольд, естественно, вспомнить не смог. Он попробовал, внутренне кривясь, собственную дату рождения (она была указана в его водительских правах). Не подошло. Вместе с облегчением этот факт вызвал некоторое беспокойство. Возможно, поверенный знает пароль?  
Сейф, кстати, оказался очень, очень хорошим. Помимо цифрового пароля в нем стоял и биометрический датчик, который сработал, но дверь не открыл. Что такого важного Гарольд там хранил? Точно не бухгалтерские документы: они были аккуратно подшиты в папку и стояли на полке в подсобке Марго.  
А между тем, домик был очень солнечный. Уютный. Еще в книжном магазине обитали два раскормленных пушистых кота — Лаки и Чарминг. По ночам они просачивались к Гарольду в верхнюю квартиру и сворачивались в ногах его кровати, а днем вели себя так, будто не замечают жалких людишек.  
Не верилось, что у здешних обитателей может быть двойное дно и тайные жизни. Не складывалось.

***

«В конце концов, — думал Гарри Кейдж, попивая теплый кофе рано поутру и глядя из окна квартиры на владельца мини-пекарни напротив, подметающего свой порог, — ну что такого, что я вдруг начал разбираться в математике и знаю, что такое последовательность Фибоначчи, а в квартире ни единой книги по математике нет? (В магазине есть, конечно…) Научно доказано, что травмы головы могут высвобождать у людей ранее дремавшие способности и полудетские воспоминания. Может быть, в детстве я подавал надежды, а потом мне это надоело… Или слышал лекции по телевизору...»  
Подумав так, он подошел к сейфу и ввел в качестве восьмизначного кода два первых четырехзначных числа Фибоначчи. Сейф не открылся.  
Мало ли по какой причине Марго думает, что он не понимает в технике. Возможно, Марго — жертва стереотипов. Или Гарольд при ней как-то пожаловался на свою техническую тупость, имея в виду вовсе не проблемы при установке «Энгри Бердс», а что-то посущественнее. Все возможно.  
Дни текли одинаково и мирно. Гарольд успокаивался.  
В голове крутилось только все время: les oiseaux volent en cercles. Птицы летают по кругу.  
Куда ни беги, от судьбы не уйдешь.

***

Поверенный кода от сейфа тоже не знал. Зато он знал, откуда у Гарри Кейджа средства, и почему тому не нужно всеми силами бороться за прибыль: оказывается, раньше он работал библиотекарем, но десять лет назад умерли родители Гарри и оставили ему некие сбережения, которые Гарри чудом удачно вложил. С тех пор он жил только на дивиденды, основной доход не трогал, а два книжных магазина завел просто от скуки.  
Кстати, и тот, который в центре Нью-Йорка был продан вовсе не от убыточности: просто года два назад Кейджу вздумалось надолго уехать.  
— Я что-то должен делать для управления этой собственностью? — спросил Гарольд.  
— Если хотите, — приятно улыбнулся ему поверенный, мистер Гиббонс. — Я могу предложить вам несколько вариантов прибыльных инвестиций или направить вас к брокеру...  
— Я имею в виду — прямо сейчас мне нужно что-то предпринимать? Нужно что-то подписать или что?  
— Нет, — слегка удивленный, ответил поверенный. — Зачем? Я понимаю, что после аварии вы, возможно, ощущаете себя новым человеком. Но с юридической точки зрения ваш статус не изменился.  
— И на какой доход помимо магазина я могу рассчитывать? В месяц и в год?  
Поверенный сказал.  
Цифра оказалась не заоблачной, но вполне достойной: магазин мог работать в ноль и даже в небольшой убыток, Гарольду все равно хватило бы на жизнь и на мелкие приятные излишества.  
Все это… почему-то обескураживало.  
Он сидел в парке неподалеку от адвокатской конторы «Гиббонс и сыновья», наблюдал за смешанной воробьино-голубиной стайкой, что сноровисто выбирали крошки из-под ног толпы у небольшого фонтана, и думал.  
Уютный дом, кошки, приятная Марго, которая привыкла сама управляться с магазином, хоть делает это и не блестяще; доход, который не требует его внимания…  
Гарольд мало помнил о себе в этом мире, но к нему вернулось уже достаточно разрозненных воспоминаний о мире вообще, чтобы он понимал: как правило, так не бывает. Всегда есть какие-то проблемы. Неуплаченные налоги, неутоленные страсти, забытые долги, неприятные родственники, сложные отношения с бывшими любовниками… А Гарри Кейдж — то есть, Гарольд поправил себя, он сам — был в этом смысле кристально чист.  
Как будто отмыт специально. Как будто создан для того, чтобы начитанный интроверт с амнезией мог включиться в привычную рутину без лишнего стресса для себя. Не жизнь, а мягкие шлепанцы: легко вступить, свесив ноги с госпитальной койки, и продолжить так шаркать неограниченное количество времени.  
Мысль была неприятной, но знакомой. Привычной. Она заставляла оглядываться по сторонам и вслушиваться даже в чириканье воробьев.  
«Похоже, я параноик, — подумал Гарольд. — Нет, точно».  
Может быть, Гарри Кейдж — то есть он сам — просто принадлежит к таким людям, которые умеют прожить жизнь, прилагая минимум усилий? Это ведь тоже своего рода талант.  
Но Гарольд чувствовал, что человек, которого он видит в зеркале, не таков. Возможно, то была пустая уверенность. Возможно, все его внутренние настройки вместе с ощущением себя оказались сброшены аварией, и откат назад к предыдущему стабильному состоянию системы не работает…  
Идя из парка к парковке такси (водить он пока не рисковал), Гарольд несколько раз поймал себя на том, что проверяет свое отражения в стеклах проезжающих машин и в витринах магазинах. Смотрит, не следит ли кто за ним.  
Никто в толпе не проявлял к хромающему пожилому очкарику ненадлежащего интереса, но ледяной ком все никак не желал уходить из сердца.

***

Солнечные, пастельные дни с книгами и кошками тянулись бесконечно, как в юности. И можно было бы только радоваться, если бы не спина, нога и грызущее ощущение какой-то потери.  
Можно же начать жизнь сначала, говорил себе Гарольд. Заняться математикой профессионально. Поступить опять в институт… (правда, когда он проверил свои знания по программе Нью-Йоркского университета, выходило, что ему впору там преподавать, а не учиться). Превратить книжный магазинчик в хакерский бар с вай-фаем и назвать его «Хаос»… да, и устроить в подвале тату-салон… хотя последнее уже вряд ли.  
Или отправиться путешествовать, как он, по-видимому, собирался до аварии…  
Правда, мысль покинуть Нью-Йорк почему-то вызывала сильнейшее внутреннее сопротивление, даже страх.  
Самой любимой частью дня стало для него раннее утро, когда он пил огромную чашку кофе: треть эспрессо, две трети молока и четыре ложки сахара. Вредно, но зато как приятно. Первый же вдох кофейного аромата вызывал чувство сродни экстазу: хотелось глотать и глотать живительную влагу.  
Он поймал себя на том, что ложится все раньше и раньше, чтобы приблизить этот первый утренний час, а встает порой затемно.  
— Нет, так не пойдет, — сказал он своему зеркалу. — Тебе пятьдесят или семьдесят восемь?  
Человек в зеркале посмотрел на него с сомнением. Он непостижимым образом настаивал, что помнит самый первый репортаж об убийстве Кеннеди, тот, что был в прямом эфире, хотя Гарольд был почти уверен, что это на деле ложное воспоминание, искаженное детским восприятием.

***

Гарольд занялся делами магазина активнее.  
Он организовал выставку местного художника и похлопотал о подписании книг неким малоизвестным, но неплохим писателем. Тот благодарил и жал руку, а Гарольд чувствовал, как сильнее болит спина в присутствии незнакомых людей: мышцы напрягаются.  
Сцепив зубы, Гарольд договорился также о встречах литературного клуба каждый четверг. Литературный клуб состоял, в основном, из слегка разочарованных в жизни домохозяек. Они приносили свое вино и печенье, флиртовали с Гарольдом и тискали котов. Коты поддавались охотно, Гарольд — нет, хотя старался улыбаться и достойно играть роль радушного хозяина. Выходило довольно убедительно.  
Потом он не выдержал, позвонил в соответствующую компанию и заказал взлом собственного сейфа.  
Гарольд сам не знал, что ожидал там найти. А в сейфе оказались деньги. Много-много, непонятно много денег наличными. И еще чертежи здания, из которых Гарольд выяснил, что в подвале, оказывается, есть еще одна комната, оборудованная собственными кислородными баллонами. Дверь в нее, скрытую за щитком с инструментами, он нашел, но войти не удалось.  
Взлом потайного чулана Гарольд заказывать не стал. К этому моменту он уже немного боялся, что найдет там расчлененные трупы. Естественно, завернутые в целлофан: все знают, до чего аккуратен Гарри Кейдж.  
По совету больничного психолога Гарольд решил освоить какую-нибудь интеллектуальную игру. Психолог назвал шахматы или го; в шахматы Гарольд играть явно умел — первый же взгляд на доску напомнил ему несколько этюдов и защит. А вот го ничего не всколыхнуло, так что Гарольд решил получать новый навык. Оказалось труднее шахмат, но и увлекательнее: в итоге Гарольд даже посетил несколько форумов в Интернете и начал общаться с игроками. Это помогало коротать вечера.  
Наконец, Гарольд занялся расширением своей коллекции антикварных книг и первых изданий. Это занятие его по-настоящему увлекало: длительные поиски, сравнения, рытье в каталогах, обзвоны — говорить по телефону с людьми оказалось куда приятнее, чем общаться с ними лично. А если удавалось найти что-нибудь особенно редкое, его даже охватывало приятное чувство, что жизнь не совсем пуста.  
И вместе с тем вспоминать он не хотел.  
Гарольд читал на форумах исповеди людей, перенесших амнезию. Большинство из них, особенно люди в возрасте, злились на судьбу, отнявшую у них большую часть жизни. Сам Гарольд злости не испытывал. Он испытывал страх. Как будто то, чего его лишила авария, лучше было не трогать вообще.  
Он собрал сумку с наличностью и новым ноутом и раздумывал над тем, не найти ли как-нибудь мастера по подделке документов. Просто на всякий случай.

***

На одном из сайтов для игры в го Гарольд общался с двумя игроками: Тони, пожилым профессором литературы из Мельбурна, и Саем — по крайней мере, таков был его ник. Сай отличался исключительно продуманным, филигранным стилем игры и необычными ходами, а в его профиле было написано: «Вы можете видеть, насколько я крутой хакер, потому что я забил себе этот ник!» Краткий гуглопоиск подсказал Гарольду, что этому «Саю», скорее всего, не больше двадцати лет, однако играл он весьма зрело.  
«Ты мне нравишься, — сказал Сай во время первой же партии. — Для новичка у тебя есть стиль. Стратегическое мышление».  
«Спасибо», — ответил Гарольд… и его черные камни тут же попали в ловушку противника.  
С тех пор они с Саем частенько перебрасывались парой фраз по ходу поединка.  
А с Тони у них как-то завязался такой оживленный спор о репрезентации искусственного интеллекта в классической научной фантастике, что Гарольд даже предложил перенести общение в IRC. На что Тони ему ответил: «Видно старого прогера! Сейчас все используют уотсапп».  
Только тут Гарольд сообразил, что напечатал слово «IRC» рефлекторно, а сам даже не знает, что это такое.  
Это побудило его два часа прочесывать разные компьютерные форумы, время от времени болезненно морщась от изложенных там глупостей. По-видимому, его знания не исчерпывались моделями планшетов.

 

***

— Тебя сегодня спрашивали, — сказала Марго, оторвавшись от книги.  
— По поводу книжного клуба? — уточнил Гарольд несколько раздраженно.  
Он вернулся из очередной поездки по поиску антиквариата, на сей раз бесплодной, и потому был не в духе.  
— Нет, красавец какой-то, — Марго отложила книгу совсем («Милый друг») и зевнула. — Похож то ли на ФБРовца, то ли на мафиози в отставке. Сказал, он тебя знает.  
У Гарольда по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Вот оно. Во рту мгновенно пересохло; захотелось схватить приготовленную сумку с наличкой и документами и бежать из страны.  
_Они_ — кто бы они ни были — нашли его.  
Он тут же унял зряшную дрожь, заставил успокоиться руки.  
— Вот как? Надо же! А раньше ты его тут не видела?  
— Нет, — засмеялась Марго, — я бы запомнила. Ты бы его видел, как киноактер!  
И вытаращила немного глаза, словно пытаясь этим жестом передать, насколько мужчина был хорош собой.  
На следующий день, когда Гарольд увидел незваного, он понял, что имела в виду Марго.  
В пятницу на первом этаже выступала «живьем» некая группа, получившая широкую известность в Интернете благодаря своим подкастам. Гарольд помогал их звукорежиссеру — нервному полноватому юноше в толстовке — размещать оборудование. Он закреплял на подоконнике витую пару, когда заметил переходящего улицу человека, и мозжечком почувствовал: это он — тот, о ком говорила Марго. Ее скупое описание оказалось совершенно точным и в дополнительных пояснениях не нуждалось.  
Правда, Гарольд не назвал бы седеющего незнакомца, что решительным, даже слегка угрожающим шагом пересек улицу перед книжным магазином, красавцем. Слишком тяжелое, холодное выражение застыло на лице — посмертная маска, да и только.  
Внутри все сжалось, ледяной комок исчез без следа, тело налилось адреналиновой энергией. Даже спина, нестерпимо нывшая с утра, разом перестала болеть, будто из позвоночника выдернули иглы. Адреналин.  
Бежать? Но в магазине полно народу, не будет же он при всех...  
Двигаясь бесшумно, почти с кошачьей грацией, незнакомец вошел в библиотеку, и Гарольд потерял его из виду. Он старался говорить с Джо, звукооператором, спокойно, но поймал себя на том, что не поворачивается ко входу спиной.  
Высокий человек с застывшим лицом переступил порог небольшого помещения вместе со второй стайкой ранних слушателей. Гарольд обмер: сейчас подойдет!  
Не подошел. Замер в углу, на удивление хорошо слившись с тенями.  
Гарольда отвлекли — какая-то проблема со звуком — и он вынужден был решать и эту, и еще с десяток накладок, возникших в последнюю минуту. «Вы божий дар, мистер Кейдж!» — с чувством воскликнул молоденький лидер группы. Они, оказывается, не озаботились захватить своего техника.  
Когда выступление началось, Гарольд поискал незнакомца в черном глазами. В углу его не оказалось. Внутренняя дрожь усилилась. Кто знает, где он бродит. Гарольд продолжал искать и нашел: человек, уже без пиджака и пальто, в белой рубашке с закатанными до локтей рукавами и расстегнутым воротом, пристроился к какому-то мужику лет пятидесяти, с аккуратно подстриженной седой бородкой и в джинсовом костюме. Седой что-то увлеченно, жестикулируя, ему объяснял, высокий незнакомец слушал, время от времени кивая. «Ложная тревога?» — спросил Гарольд.  
Он окинул взглядом толпу.  
В основном на выступление собрались люди от двадцати до тридцати с небольшим лет, женщин чуть больше, чем мужчин, большинство — из разных слоев среднего класса, с довольно крутым разбросом по этнической принадлежности: эти их подкасты, наверное, собирали фанбазу из разных демографий. Бородач единственный здесь принадлежал к более старшему поколению и потому бросался в глаза — точно так же, как и незнакомец в своем костюме и черном плаще, слишком формальных для этого сборища. Но вот незнакомец снял плащ, снял пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки, пристроился к единственному типу на вид старше, чем он сам, — и их обоих вполне можно проглядеть в толпе, списать на демографический разброс. Браво, мистер Икс, А+ за маскировку…  
Странным образом у Гарольда даже поднялось настроение, он чуть не принялся насвистывать. Как бы ни развивались дальше события, скоро хоть что-то прояснится.  
Уже одно хорошо: что мистер Икс явился один, а не в компании ребят в черных шляпах.

***

Мистер Икс подошел к нему после окончания шоу, когда ребята быстро убирали аппаратуру, а большинство фанатов, не торопясь расходиться, торчали между стеллажами магазина и болтали, время от времени разражаясь взрывами хохота.  
— Гарольд, — сказал он. — Это правда ты.  
«Не просто умеет хорошо маскироваться, — отметил Гарольд. — Отличный актер».  
Голос мистера Икс звучал глуховато и чуть монотонно, как у человека, не привыкшего выражать свои эмоции — Гарольд и сам говорил подобным образом, когда забывал контролировать себя, и тогда Марго бросала на него странные взгляды. Но при этом в речи мистера Икс сквозили волнение, удовольствие от того, что он видел Гарольда, будто бы тщательно скрываемые, а оттого более искренние.  
И еще: он первым назвал его Гарольдом. Немногочисленные постоянные покупатели, помнившие его как владельца магазина по прежним временам, называли Гарри.  
Итак, как должен отреагировать Гарри Кейдж — милый, добропорядочный книговладелец, которому ну абсолютно нечего скрывать?  
— Да, вероятно… Простите, мы знакомы? — Гарольд сделал вид, что внимательно рассматривает незнакомца, а заодно и в самом деле рассматривал его. — Дело в том, что я недавно перенес аварию, за которой последовали провалы в памяти, и не всегда могу вспомнить своих знакомых…  
— Меня зовут Джон, — представился тот. — Джон Уоррен, — («Ну хоть не Смит», — подумал Гарольд.) — Мы… сталкивались по работе.  
— Вот как? — сказал Гарольд. В голову ему пришел интересный вариант проверки и, запинаясь, словно бы от смущения, он выпалил: — Марго предположила… Скажите, а мы с вами случайно не… прошу прощения, если это предположение вас как-то… мы с вами не встречались? В романтическом, э, смысле?  
У Уоррена сделалось забавное лицо, словно он натолкнулся на кирпичную стенку. А потом на этой стенке проступило нечто сложное, такое, что Гарольд со своим ограниченным восприятием никак не мог прочесть. Инстинктивно ему это не понравилось.  
— Да, — выдохнул Уоррен, — да, мы… встречались. Некоторое время назад. Из этого ничего не вышло. Но мы расстались друзьями. Я был рад вновь увидеть тебя. Хорошо, что с тобой все хорошо.  
— Отлично, — пробормотал Гарольд, у которого вдруг страшно вспотели ладони. Проверка удалась. Незнакомец точно был агентом. А вот работал ли он на правительство или на какую-то другую организацию, преследующую свои цели, — это еще оставалось выяснить. — Я тоже… аналогично. Рад. Как давно это было?  
— Пару лет назад, — ответил незнакомец настолько легко и непринужденно, что и младенец распознал бы ложь. — Ну что ж… я пойду, пожалуй.  
— Как, даже кофе не выпьешь? — спросил Гарольд совершенно механически.  
Ему не верилось, что Уоррен просто возьмет и уйдет.  
— Нет, — тот решительно качнул головой. — Нет, — и улыбнулся коротко, зачем-то прикрыв рот согнутыми пальцами (так поступают те, у кого в детстве были плохие зубы).  
А потом вышел — пропал в темноте за дверью.  
«Однако, — подумал Гарольд. — Мне теперь как, бежать в Бразилию или не бежать?»

***

Таинственный Джон Уоррен занимал его мысли еще долго.  
Его внешний вид, умение маскироваться, невыразительные интонации и общее впечатление от облика наводили на мысли о спецагентах. Но вел он себя с Гарольдом совершенно непрофессионально. Он не угрожал ему, не льстил, не пытался ничего разузнать. Он пришел, посмотрел на него, перекинулся с ним парой слов и ушел в закат. Да еще и назвался бывшим бойфрендом.  
Гарольд не сомневался, что в интересах дела какой-нибудь ЦРУшник запросто не только назовется кем угодно, но и убедительно изобразит. А вот насчет ФБР, вроде бы куда более приличной конторы, он уже не был так уверен. Еще его слегка сбивала с толку разница в официальной и неофициальной позиции по поводу гомосексуальности — насколько приемлемо для сотрудника спецслужб с их традиционно патриархальной ментальностью притворяться таким образом?  
Не стоило сбрасывать со счетов и другой вариант, пусть и крайне маловероятный: мистер Икс действительно был когда-то любовником Гарольда и действительно явился просто его проведать. Гарольд в это не верил. Но основа научного подхода как раз в том и состоит, чтобы не исключать теорию только на основании того, что она кажется тебе маловероятной.  
Он попытался тактично расспросить Марго по поводу своей ориентации. Видимо, сформулировал вопрос как-то не так, потому что она уставилась на него своими большими круглыми глазами, сдула вверх сиреневую челку и мягко сказала:  
— Гарри, ты мне очень нравишься и вообще, наверное, один из лучших людей на Земле, но меня мужчины не интересуют.  
— Боже мой, нет! — Гарольд решил, что в данной ситуации лучше среагировать эмоционально. — Я не об этом совсем! Я хотел спросить… а ты не знаешь, меня интересовали когда-нибудь мужчины?  
— Хм, — Марго уделила обдумыванию этого вопроса секунд двадцать, стуча фиолетовым ногтем по обложке книги, которую читала. — Вообще, босс, что-то такое я на твой счет думала: ты слишком уж вежливый… Но это как бы стереотипы, понимаешь? Не есть хорошо. А так я тебя никогда не видела с мужиками… — подумав, добавила: — С женщинами тоже не видела. Ты мне как-то говорил, что был когда-то давно по молодости женат, но быстро развелся. Это тоже типа ни о чем, геи часто женятся, особенно в незапамят… я хочу сказать, где-нибудь в восьмидесятых. Если ты вдруг кем-то заинтересовался и не знаешь, что с этим делать, у меня есть типа брошюры и сайты всякие полезные, могу скинуть…  
— Спасибо, я ни в ком не заинтересован, — Гарольд постарался улыбнуться. — Это-то меня и настораживает. Возможно, последствия аварии еще дают себя знать...  
— А может, ты асексуал, — пожала плечами Марго. — Это бывает. Многое бы объяснило, кстати.  
— Да? — вежливо поинтересовался Гарольд.  
— Ну, я тоже асексуал, — развила свою мысль Марго. — Серый. Это значит, типа, только по большим праздникам и с подходящими людьми. Поэтому мне в книжках всегда было удобнее жить.  
С этими словами, видимо, считая разговор оконченным, она открыла потрепанный томик «Лолиты». Для человека, походя разглашающего боссу детали своей интимной жизни, она казалась удивительно отстраненной. Гарольду Марго вообще нравилась. «Не напрягала», выражаясь ее же языком.  
Может быть, она права. Может быть, у Гарольда нет никаких сексуальных реакций, и именно поэтому жизнь Гарри Кейджа так спокойна и уравновешена. Может быть даже, это объясняет его параноидальные реакции и желание везде искать подвох: современное общество помешано на сексе, и если подросток-Гарольд в восьмидесятые испытывал постоянное давление со стороны сверстников и взрослых, это могло привести к глубоко скрытому постоянному неврозу, который, в свою очередь, выразился в таких вот реакциях…  
Это бы даже объяснило, почему Гарольд чувствовал себя совсем другим человеком, не тем, кем считала его Марго.  
Можно выдохнуть? Почему-то не выдыхалось.

***

«Успокойся уже, — сказал Гарольд, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Мистер Икс пришел и сгинул. Никто не следит за твоим домом, никто не контролирует каждый твой шаг. Ты можешь просто расслабиться и жить. По-настоящему. Не хочешь заниматься книжным магазином — никто не заставляет. Займись математикой. Или программированием. Или благотворительностью. Езжай в Конго. Сделай что-нибудь!»  
«Я не могу бежать с поля боя», — явилась другая, посторонняя мысль.  
Бежать? С поля боя? С какого?  
Но развить свою мысль подсознание не пожелало.

***

Наверное, не стоило проверять, асексуален ли он, в горячей ванне. Гарольд винил во всем жар от воды, который спутал мысли и увел их куда-то не туда.  
Сперва думал о женщинах: вроде тех красавиц средних лет, которые иногда заходили в книжный магазин. Эти любительницы классики с интеллектуальным блеском в глазах смутно волновали Гарольда, а беседа с любой из них делала день приятнее. Разумеется, он не пытался вообразить кого-то конкретного: это было бы в высшей степени неприлично (не в том смысле, в каком «неприличие» понимали во времена Диккенса). Просто собирательный образ: пусть у нее будут рыжие волосы, бледная кожа, едва заметные веснушки, тонкие черты лица… пусть грудь у нее будет небольшой, но округлой формы, чтобы хорошо ложилась в ладонь, пусть она будет стройной, но не чрезмерно, моложе его, но не слишком (уж точно лет на двадцать старше Марго!), и главное — пусть у нее будут живые серые глаза, в которых искрится ум, сдержанный юмор…  
Он представил, как эта красавица наклоняется над ним в ванне, как длинные рыжие пряди касаются воды, и как в ее лице восхищение и любовь сменяются жалостью и ужасом…  
Резко выдохнув, Гарольд сжал зубы и вцепился в бортик. На миг он был почти уверен, что рыжеволосая существовала. Нет, не здесь, ему не чудилось, будто она по-настоящему явилась к нему. Просто он понял, что каким-то непостижимым образом представил себе реальную женщину. Горечь и нежность поднимались у него в душе при мысли о ней. Почему он был так уверен, что она посмотрит на него с отвращением? Из-за его травм? Нет, тут что-то иное, страшнее…  
Gli uccelli volano in cerchio. Итальянский. Почему вспомнился итальянский?.. Что-то было, какая-то башня… Есть такой сон в этиологии кошмаров: когда ты поднимаешься по узкой винтовой лестнице, ставишь ногу на следующую ступеньку, и она исчезает под ногой.  
Всхлипнув, Гарольд по-детски подтянул колени к подбородку и положил на них лоб. Горячая вода не помогала: его трясло. Если бы…  
Тут показалось, что кто-то обнимает его сзади, кто-то больше и сильнее самого Гарольда, и говорит: «Что бы тебе ни было нужно, я это сделаю».  
Говорит хриплым, угрожающим шепотом мистера Икс.  
К своему ужасу, Гарольд почувствовал нешуточное возбуждение.  
Черт…  
Можно было вылезти из ванны, торопливо обмахнуться полотенцем и забыть это все, как страшный сон. Вместо этого Гарольд откинулся назад, обхватил себя ладонью.  
Он не мог вообразить деталей, не выходило с графикой. Не мог припомнить выражение лица, не мог представить его без одежды. Да и не хотел, наверное. Оказалось достаточно ладони на плече и какого-то странного чувства спокойствия. Может быть, спокойствия в сердце бури.  
Значит, его подсознание уверено, что ему нечего бояться мистера Икс? Интересно.  
И глаза. У него они серо-голубые, ближе к голубизне.  
«Джон...» — подумал Гарольд, когда неловкие, сбивчивые фрикции все-таки завершились желанным внутренним толчком и легкой дрожью.  
Нет, не асексуален. А жаль.

***

Чтобы попасть на работу, Гарольду достаточно было открыть дверь квартиры на третьем этаже, спуститься вниз на четыре пролета, и вуаля — он за стойкой, готов принимать клиентов.  
Как правило, он начинал с утра, Марго приходила ближе к обеду. Они делились: один дежурил наверху, другой внизу (когда кто-то отсутствовал, им хватало установленных на втором этаже камер наблюдения). Под вечер Гарольд заканчивал раньше и начинал уборку, Марго возилась с покупателями до последнего.  
В этот раз Марго вошла в магазин со слегка озабоченным лицом и спросила:  
— Гарольд, у нас остались хот-доги в холодильнике? Те, которые не соевые?  
Марго была веганкой, а сам Гарольд обнаружил в себе этакую привередливость к еде, поэтому на купленные им недавно из интереса хот-доги так никто и не покусился.  
— Вроде бы да, а что?  
— Там обалденный пес сидит на крыльце! — сказала Марго. — Здоровый, такая лапочка! В ошейнике и ухоженный. Похоже, кто-то оставил его на нашем крыльце и ушел по своим делам.  
Гарольд встревожился: как еще кошки воспримут… С некоторой запинкой, но он сообразил продемонстрировать эту тревогу:  
— Думаешь, подкинули? — спросил слегка взволнованно.  
— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Марго. — Я в кафе напротив кофе пила довольно долго, он сидел… Ну-ка, посмотрим, голодный ли.  
Звякнул колокольчик: она выскочила за дверь так быстро, что Гарольд не успел отсоветовать ей не кормить собаку полуфабрикатом. Минут десять ее не было, потом Марго вернулась без сосиски, но расстроенная.  
— Не берет, — сказала она. — Я уже прямо перед ним положила, все равно не ест.  
— Если собака хорошо выучена, она и не должна брать еду у посторонних, — сказал Гарольд.  
— Я знаю, я читала. Но кто бросил породистую дрессированную собаку? — вопросила в пространство Марго.  
Гарольд пожал плечами.  
Собаки его не интересовали: кошки казались куда аккуратнее (по крайней мере, не слюнявили руки), не требовали постоянного внимания, приходили и уходили, когда им заблагорассудится. Гарольду очень нравилась эта их черта. Но что-то в словах о собаке заставило его встревожиться куда глубже, чем он поначалу подумал.  
Породистая дрессированная собака, которая не берет угощение… А что если — служебная? Может быть, его опять выслеживают?  
Нет, это уже совсем бред: никто не посадит просто так служебную собаку у двери подозреваемого.  
Пав жертвой любопытства, Гарольд приоткрыл входную дверь.  
Пес действительно все еще сидел рядом с крыльцом на нежарком осеннем солнце: черно-рыжий, с подпалинами, что-то вроде овчарки (Гарольд не разбирался в породах). Прямо перед ним на бумажной салфетке лежала не съеденная, даже не надкусанная сосиска. Собака на нее и не смотрела.  
Но когда Гарольд приоткрыл дверь, пес тут же обернулся, издал нечто среднее между гавканьем и поскуливанием и бросился к Гарольду. Да так бросился, что чуть было не сшиб его с ног.  
Гарольд не успел даже испугаться: пес остановился вплотную к нему, но не толкаясь, потерся черно-рыжим боком, вывалил длинный язык и пытливо уставился в лицо сияющими глазами, потом еще начал обнюхивать руку, оставляя на ней влажные следы, вертеться, как сумасшедший, подставляя голову под пальцы…  
Гарольд совершенно машинально начал почесывать собаку за ушами, словно кота.  
— Мы с тобой знакомы, парень?  
Пальцы сами наткнулись на что-то под ошейником: свернутая бумажка тонула в густом меху.  
Гарольд вытащил записку и развернул, пытаясь одновременно отбиться от любовных поползновений овчарки. Незнакомым четким почерком на бумажке было написано:  
«Меня зовут Медведь, я понимаю по-голландски».  
По-голландски? Гарольд не знал ни слова по-голландски, в этом он был уверен.  
Но откуда-то само с губ сорвалось:  
— Медведь! Zit.  
Пес послушно уселся, все-таки перебирая передними лапами и слегка поскуливая от избытка чувств.  
Да, они были знакомы. Собака его отлично знала и любила.  
Почему-то Гарольд почти не сомневался, чей это почерк.  
Он оглянулся, ища глазами мистера Уоррена. И не без некоторого труда нашел — тот сидел на веранде кафе-булочной напротив, где Марго чуть раньше пила кофе. Уже не в черном костюме, а в джинсах, футболке и бейсболке, надвинутой на глаза. Гарольд узнал его по длине ног и развороту плеч.  
— Мистер Уоррен, — сказал Гарольд негромко, будучи уверенным, что мистер Икс не услышит его за шумом машин.  
Но тот то ли услышал, то ли почувствовал взгляд. Поднял голову и поглядел через улицу на Гарольда — навылет.

***

— Я правда не хотел больше тебя беспокоить, — сказал Уоррен, когда Гарольд с Медведем подошли к его столику, и Гарольд уселся в кресло напротив. — Но Медведь учуял твой запах на мне и просто с ума сошел. Ему не объяснишь про амнезию.  
Гарольду было трудно поверить, что когда-то он уживался с такой шумной, активной псиной.  
— Мы правда были так близки? — спросил Гарольд, чувствуя легкую тошноту.  
Ему было не по себе от этой ситуации, не по себе от того, что он рискнул подойти к незнакомцу, который явно его выслеживал, от того, что он не разговаривает с новыми покупателями в окружении книг.  
— Медведь одно время жил у тебя, — уклонился от прямого ответа Уоррен. — Когда у меня… были дела.  
— Когда вы находились в местах лишения свободы? — что-то дернуло Гарольда спросить, и он чуть было не прикусил язык.  
Как ни странно, Уоррен не разозлился, только ухмыльнулся.  
— И тогда тоже.  
Даже при солнечном свете он выглядел по-волчьи. Этакий матерый поседевший зверь.  
Гарольд подумал, надо бы испугаться. Уоррен подавлял физически. Но страх почему-то не шел. Возможно, Гарольд был смелее, чем сам о себе думал.  
Если Уоррен не врал об их любовной связи (довод за: фантазия в ванной; довод против: все с трудом собранные Гарольдом знания о себе), отношения эти явно были нелегкими. Очень нелегкими. Может быть, именно это Гарольду так упорно не хочется вспоминать в своем прошлом. Есть в этом прошлом что-то, отчего все внутренние инстинкты вопят: опасно! не трогать!  
Ну что ж, статистически мужчины попадают в абьюзивные ситуации несколько реже, чем женщины, но с ними это тоже случается. Роль домашнего тирана садилась на Уоррена так же ловко, как и роль наемного убийцы; впрочем, одно другого не исключает.  
Что-то трагическое во взгляде мистера Икс наводило на мысль об игре, о несколько избыточной театральности. Это характерно для тех, кто только изображает чувства.  
— Гарольд, ты должен знать вот что, — сказал Уоррен каким-то чересчур мягким тоном, не вязавшимся с его прежней речью. — Я — очень опасный человек и занимаюсь опасными делами. Раньше у тебя были свои причины… связаться со мной. Теперь эти причины отпали.  
— Ты угрожаешь мне? — холодно заметил Гарольд.  
— Напротив, — безэмоционально возразил Уоррен, — честно предупреждаю, что могу не успеть защитить в случае чего.  
Гарольд, конечно, этим словам не поверил.  
Интересно все-таки, что их так связало? Красавца с криминальным прошлым и невзрачного владельца книжного магазина? Нет, Гарольд не склонен был к заниженной самооценке, и прекрасно осознавал, что высокий интеллект может быть привлекателен для людей самого разного сорта… но вот что его самого притянуло к Уоррену? Одной внешности недостаточно. А что какое-то притяжение существовало, он уже не сомневался. Достаточно было взглянуть на собаку, которая по-прежнему влюбленно следила за каждым его движением.  
Интересно, что Уоррен сейчас начнет делать? Будет уговаривать опять съехаться?  
Уоррен сказал неожиданное:  
— Тебе бы уехать сейчас.  
— Куда, — хмыкнул Гарольд, — в Мексику?  
— Мексика тебя не спасет. Хорошие варианты — Россия или Китай, но в Китае сложно затеряться, а в России не очень приятный климат. Может быть, Израиль?  
Интонацией Уоррен словно бы пытался намекнуть на второй и третий смысл своих слов.  
— Замечательно, — пробормотал Гарольд. — Выбор мест наводит на мысль, что за тобой охотится не столько мафия, сколько правительственные службы.  
— Я постараюсь тебя защитить, — повторил Уоррен, поняв по тону Гарольда, что ни в какой Китай он не собирается. — Нам с тобой лучше не видеться, но, если не возражаешь, буду иногда присылать Медведя. Он скучает.  
Гарольд взглянул на собаку. Черно-рыжая бестия с ее шумным дыханием и слюнявым ртом не вызывала у него абсолютно никакого энтузиазма. Еще он подумал, что в массивный ошейник легко встроить камеру и микрофон… но почему-то язык не повернулся отказать.  
— Держи, — Уоррен протянул ему салфетку с цифрами. — Мой номер. Ты позвонишь, я приеду, — поколебавшись, он добавил: — Только лучше звони в совсем крайних случаях.  
И вот уже Уоррен берет в руку поводок, расплачивается за кофе, поднимается и уходит, дернув уголком рта на прощание. А Гарольд остается один с кучей свежих вопросов, на фоне которых полученные ответы тускнеют и становятся неважными.

***

Пару дней спустя Гарольд коротал вечер, в одном окне играя в го, а в другом — переписываясь с Тони.  
«Помните наше обсуждение насчет ИИ недавно?» — спросил его Тони в вайбере и подмигнул смайликом.  
«Помню», — ответил Гарольд.  
«Мне кажется, наш общий знакомый Сай — ИИ».  
«Откуда такие мысли?»  
«Я не первый год играю в го и даже не первый десяток лет. Этот парень не делает ошибок. У него слишком отточенные ходы. А общается он при этом короткими скупыми фразами с лексиконом двенадцатилетнего ребенка! По-моему, это признак ИИ».  
Гарольд только улыбнулся про себя. Очевидно, Тони до короткого поиска по гуглу не додумался.  
«Тест Тьюринга оставляет желать лучшего», — написал он на это.  
«Кстати говоря, — продолжил Тони, — вы не собираетесь в ближайшее время в наши края? Мне, признаться, хотелось бы увидеть вас, так сказать, вживую...»  
«Австралия несколько далековато...»  
«Я планирую поездку по Филиппинам. Нетуристические места. Собираю этнографический материал, заодно учу детишек английскому языку. Если хотите, можете присоединиться».  
«А вы авантюрист — делать малознакомому человеку такие рискованные предложения!»  
«Грешен — собираю интересных людей. Ну, подумайте об этом с неделю. Больше времени, к сожалению, нет. Если надумаете, у меня есть знакомые на авиалинии, билет я вам устрою».  
Гарольда это изрядно насторожило. Второй человек, случайным образом объявившийся в его жизни, уговаривал его уехать из страны.  
Это могло быть совпадением. Могло быть тонко срежиссированным планом.  
Джон Уоррен не походил на человека, который способен вести тонкую параллельную игру и знакомиться с Гарольдом через игровой форум. К тому же Гарольд успел проверить ай-пи Тони и активность его почтового ящика — разумеется, не читая сами письма. Все найденное там соответствовало производимому Тони впечатлению и его рассказам о себе (а заодно вскрыло подписку Тони на эротический сайт с женщинами нетривиальных размеров). Но это само по себе еще ничего не значило…  
«И знаешь, что самое смешное? — подумал Гарольд. — Ты все равно можешь уехать. Независимо от того, что они тебе советуют. Не обязательно в Израиль или на Филиппины. Ты можешь просто ткнуть пальцем в точку на карте. За магазином присмотрит Марго...»  
Мысль была соблазнительная. Сбежать от этих чертовых загадок. Прошлая жизнь прошла. Можно начать совершенно новую.  
Гарольд даже встал и прошелся по комнате туда-сюда, разминая затекшую ногу.  
Конечно, это должно быть место с развитой медициной. Он, увы, не в том состоянии, чтобы полагаться на искусство знахарей или недоучившихся интернов. Что-то без активных боевых действий. Разумеется, не Россия и не Китай — Гарольд недолюбливал эти страны, хотя и осознавал частично иррациональную природу этой нелюбви. С другой стороны, возможно, такие места подойдут лучше, если ты прячешься от кого-то, кто хорошо тебя знает?  
«Нет, — твердо сказал себе Гарольд. — Я не прячусь. У меня нет совершенно никаких оснований верить, что Уоррен или Тони дали мне полезные советы».  
Он подумал о том, как странно сформулированы были прощальные слова Уоррена: он сказал, позвони — и я приду. И только потом добавил про чрезвычайные ситуации, почти даже неохотно. Как бы подразумевая, что приедет в любом случае.  
...Япония, пожалуй, подойдет?.. Но это слишком очевидный вариант, учитывая его недавнее увлечение го...  
Гарольду не нужно было доставать салфетку: он сжег ее два дня назад, тогда же, когда получил. Но телефон он помнил наизусть.  
Уоррен ответил после третьего гудка.  
— Да?  
— Мистер Уоррен, мне бы хотелось с вами поговорить. Лично.  
— Ты говоришь по своей воле? Я приеду в любом случае, но лучше скажи.  
— По своей. Мне никто не приставил пистолет к виску, если ты об этом.  
В трубке повисло короткое молчание.  
— Какого рода разговор тебя интересует?  
— По поводу моего возможного отъезда.  
— Я могу быть у тебя через десять минут.  
— Не нужно спешки. Полчаса или час более чем достаточно, — сказал Гарольд.  
— Тогда двадцать минут. Есть одно дело.  
— Хорошо.  
Гарольд повесил трубку, поглядел на часы и пошел ставить чайник. Почему-то он совсем не боялся, что незавершенное дело Уоррена может оказаться, например, убийством.

***

Уоррен очень странно смотрелся в просторной светлой квартире Гарольда. Словно темный мазок масла на акварели; не к месту. Гарольд сам удивился, зачем позвал его сюда, когда можно было встретиться в кафе на улице. Впрочем, время близилось к одиннадцати, кафе закрывалось. А просто стоять под холодным осенним ветром — не самая лучшая идея.  
Ему казалось почему-то важным поговорить об этом у себя.  
Уоррен, кажется, тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: еле заметно хмурился, напрягал плечи. Гарольд подумал, что уже со второй встречи у него прекрасно получается читать лицо Уоррена. Гораздо лучше, чем лицо Марго. Что было еще одним доводом в пользу их прежнего с Уорреном романа. Пусть эта теория сперва показалась ему абсурдной, он мало-помалу привыкал к ней.  
Тем более что собака мистера Икс повела себя так, будто уже бывала в его квартире, даже растерянно покрутилась в одном углу, словно рассчитывая найти там лежанку. Слегка удивленный, Гарольд залез в шкаф и достал оттуда толстый стеганый коврик — помнится, осматривая квартиру, он так и не понял, для чего эта тряпка предназначалась.  
Заодно прояснилось происхождение двух странной формы салатниц в шкафчике для посуды: не салатницы, а причудливые собачьи миски.  
Гарольд наполнил одну из них водой и поставил перед Медведем.  
Во время всей этой возни Уоррен просто молча наблюдал за ним с дивана, пока, наконец, не спросил:  
— Зачем ты меня все-таки позвал?  
— Как мы познакомились? — спросил Гарольд, развернувшись к нему.  
Уоррен и бровью не повел.  
— В парке у моста Куинсборо. Я попал в затруднительное положение, ты меня подбросил, еще и денег одолжил.  
Гарольд сделал шаг к дивану.  
— Почему вдруг? Я что, добрый самаритянин?  
Уоррен дернул углом рта.  
— Ты? Нет, уж никак не самаритянин. А почему ты так поступил, я и сам не знаю до сих пор.  
— Какой мой любимый цвет?  
— Ты мне никогда не говорил. Подозреваю, что бордо.  
— Фиолетовый, — поправил Гарольд и шагнул еще раз; диван стал чуть ближе. — Я пью чай или кофе?  
— Когда мы были знакомы, ты не пил кофе принципиально. А сейчас, я вижу, вкусы твои изменились, — Уоррен кивнул на кофеварку, стоящую на стойке.  
— Почему мы расстались?  
— Не сошлись характерами, — ответ был таким же ленивым и слегка ироничным, как и прочие ответы. — Ты хотел больше знать обо мне, я не мог себе этого позволить.  
«Врешь», — подумал Гарольд и шагнул вперед снова.  
Он сам не знал, почему решил, что Уоррен говорит неправду. Не было никаких особых признаков, тот не хмурил брови, не менял тон… Может быть, в этом и заключалась причина. Большинство людей, упоминая о расставании с любимым человеком, хоть как-то да проявляют себя. Особенно если все еще готовы броситься к этому человеку среди ночи по первому зову в течение десяти минут.  
Теперь Гарольд стоял совсем близко, даже нависал над Уорреном, что подчеркнуто лениво откинулся на спинку дивана. Но все равно не было ощущения превосходства. Гарольд знал без тени сомнения, что Джон Уоррен _позволяет_ ему доминировать.  
Гарольд вдруг почувствовал себя молодым. Будто и не было амнезии; будто он на самом деле просто не проживал эти годы.  
Шея вела себя плохо, но все-таки он смог наклониться и поцеловать Уоррена.  
Гарольд думал, что это будет проверка. Он никогда еще не целовал никого после амнезии, но примерно представлял, чего ожидать: влажное, теплое или холодное прикосновение чужих губ, запах чужого рта, ощущение сродни жажде, если поцелуй окажется удачным…  
Не было ничего похожего. Гарольд словно в яму провалился. Он не знал, как это описать, как проанализировать. Ничего не имело смысла. Он не мог вспомнить ни движение своих губ и языка, ни технику партнера (хотя Уоррен открыл рот ему навстречу). Он даже не мог назвать случившееся особенно приятным. Он мог сказать одно: единственный поцелуй прокатился по нему паровым катком.  
Гарольд оторвался от Уоррена то ли сразу, то ли минут через пять — время слетело с катушек. Они встретились глазами, и стало ясно, что Уоррен ошеломлен не меньше, а как бы и не больше Гарольда.  
— Я никогда не целовал тебя раньше, — проговорил Гарольд без тени сомнений.  
«Но, вероятно, очень долго хотел», — додумал он про себя мысль, которую, к счастью, сумел не озвучить.  
— Нет, — сказал Уоррен.  
Что-то было у него в глазах до того удивленное, что Гарольд спросил:  
— А как у вас с ориентацией, мистер Уоррен? Вы, случайно, не гетеросексуальны?  
Уоррен сделал странный жест, промежуточный между кивком и качанием головы.  
— Это неважно.  
— Зачем вы тогда сказали, что мы были любовниками? — спросил Гарольд, не зная, чего в нем больше: удивления, страха или холодного бешенства. — Что это за шарада?  
— Хотел напугать тебя, — проговорил Уоррен. — Не знал, что еще придумать, как объяснить. Тебе надо уехать. Правда, Гарольд. Тут становится слишком опасно. Поверь мне, ты не хочешь знать… откуда я тебя знаю и все остальное. Незнание — твоя лучшая защита.  
Уоррен говорил с напором, умоляюще, глядя на Гарольда снизу вверх. В нем больше не было никакой уверенности, и на волка он теперь не походил. Вблизи морщины в уголках глаз делали его гораздо старше. Старая заслуженная овчарка, которая пытается не пустить хозяина к роднику, где на него может прыгнуть с ветки пума…  
Первое, что подумал Гарольд: надо потребовать у него информацию. Всю информацию. И уже тогда решать. Никогда нельзя получать сведения на основании неполных данных.  
Второе: спина не болит — как странно.  
Третье: во многих хороших книгах неприятности героя начинались как раз тогда, когда он решал, что ему надо «знать все». Ты уже не мальчик, Гарольд; тебе не грозит умереть от любопытства.  
Четвертое: откуда-то пришла леденящая уверенность, что Уоррен прав. Что бывают такие ситуации, когда незнание — лучшая защита.  
Гарольд представлял, как поступил бы герой романа. Или просто герой. А вот как поступать самому, было неясно.  
Уоррен медленно, осторожно, словно стараясь не напугать, поднялся с дивана, наклонился к Гарольду и еще раз поцеловал его — теперь бережно, нежно и торопливо, словно боялся задержаться.  
— Уезжай, — сказал он. — Медведь, Hier.  
И был таков.

***

«Если бы ты мог отправиться в прошлое и убить Гитлера, сделал бы ты это?» — спросил Сай, когда Гарольду случилось долго задуматься над ходом.  
«Вы смотрите “Доктора Кто”?» — поинтересовался Гарольд отвлеченно.  
«Типа того. Так сделал бы?»  
«Моральная дилемма в таком виде достаточно очевидна. Если вернуться в прошлое до преступлений Гитлера, то убивать его окажется не за что. Если вернуться в прошлое после того, как Гитлер раскрутил государственный аппарат насилия, то его смерть уже ничего не решит. Наоборот, во главе мог бы встать более разумный человек, действительно способный на умные стратегические ходы».  
«Ты уходишь от ответа, — напечатал Сай. — Ты знаешь, о чем я».  
«Не знаю, — ответил Гарольд слегка раздраженно: он проигрывал, хоть и не с таким треском, как два месяца назад, и понимал это. — Фраза “ты знаешь, о чем я” говорит о беспомощности оппонента в споре и неумении выразить свою мысль словами».  
Сай отреагировал смайликом с какой-то сложнорасшифровываемой гримасой.  
«Хорошо, — сказал он, — а если бы ты знал, что Гитлер убьет твою мать? Тогда бы ты убил его?»  
Гарольд замер, не шевеля мышкой. Несделанный ход манил его океаном вероятностей, но класть черный камень вдруг расхотелось. Он не помнил свою мать. Женщина с клювастым носом на фотографии не вызывала у него никаких эмоций. Но он понимал, о чем говорит Сай.  
Моральные дилеммы сколько угодно можно решать абстрактно, но когда они становятся «ближе к телу», то бьют, словно заряженные ружья.  
Почему-то Гарольд подумал о рыжеволосой женщине, которая один раз явилась ему в ванной, и сердце сжалось до боли. Потом сразу же представился Уоррен, будто бы сидящий на диване у него за спиной, и захотелось обернуться.  
«Не знаю, — наконец впечатал он. — Надеюсь, мне бы хватило самообладания остаться верным моим моральным принципам до конца».  
«Это не ответ», — сказал Сай.  
«Другого ответа не бывает, — Гарольд уже не смог сдерживать раздражение и накопившуюся усталость. — Человек — не запрограммированный раз и навсегда алгоритм. Мы не знаем, как поступим, до того момента, как выбор сделан. Мы принимаем решения, а затем несем ответственность за свой выбор, каким бы он ни был».  
«То есть быть человеком — значит делать выбор самому? — спросил Сай. — А что если выбор приходится делать за других?»  
«Ситуаций, в которых “другие” действительно не могут решить за себя, очень мало, — заметил Гарольд. — А если все-таки приходится решать за других, последствия для тебя лично могут быть просто сокрушительными… и, как правило, бывают. Рекомендую тебе все-таки посоветоваться с кем-нибудь».  
У него складывалось впечатление, что юнец стоит на пороге какого-то важного, может быть, опасного решения.  
«Я и советуюсь, — мигнуло на экране. — С тобой».  
«Я для тебя незнакомец в Интернете. Посоветуйся с кем-нибудь, с кем ты можешь поговорить по душам… И пожалуйста, не убивай никого».  
Гарольд имел это в виду как шутку, но, едва напечатав фразу, почувствовал, что за всем этим может стоять нечто серьезное.  
«Я ведь просто призрак го в интернете, — появился ответ. — Кому я могу навредить?»  
С этими словами белые камни прорвались на середину доски, полностью разбив надежды Гарольда даже не на победу, а хотя бы на почетную сдачу.

***

Свернув игровой чат, Гарольд сидел перед опустевшим экраном монитора, невидяще глядя в геометрические разводы стандартной убунтовской заставки (установленную на ноутбуке Windows пришлось снести почти сразу), и размышлял.  
Если вы берете на себя право решать за кого-то, последствия могут быть сокрушительными.  
Он уже не сомневался, что личность Гарольда Кейджа — сконструированная.  
У Гарольда имелась учетная запись на фейсбуке и с пару десятков контактов; часть из них, очевидно, окончили ту же школу, что и Кейдж. Но ни с кем из них он не общался сколько-то близко. Выпускных альбомов в сети не нашлось, а в Аризону Гарольд, естественно, не поехал. Впрочем, он не сомневался, что в сохранившихся у кого-то альбомах найдется подходящий паренек Гарольд Кейдж, должно быть, с оттопыренными ушами и брекетами. И может быть, даже фотографии его покойных родителей будут совпадать с фотографией, которая стояла на столе у Гарольда…  
Мать он и вовсе вспомнить не мог, хотя при этом слове ему представлялось нечто пушистое, пахнущее зимой и свежим снегом. Почему-то Гарольду казалось, что он рос без нее — что странно, ведь, судя по документам, Элис Кейдж пережила мужа и скончалась в начале девяностых, уже в преклонных годах.  
А вот отца он помнил несколько яснее: представлялись большие темные руки с морщинистыми запястьями, вечно темные, местами до черноты, пальцы, пахнущие соляркой и бензином. (Гарольд всего две недели назад с удивлением понял, что большинству людей запах бензина неприятен.) Больше он вспомнить не мог, как ни старался, но даже эти темные руки и запах плохо сочетались с одутловатым лысеющим Винсентом Кейджем, банковским клерком.  
Джон Уоррен намекал на какую-то связь, пусть и не любовную, но ближе дружеской. Связь, обусловленную общими делами и общей тайной. Может быть, Гарольд — тоже отставной агент ЦРУ? Может быть, и амнезию ему устроили намеренно?  
Нет, неправдоподобно.  
Хотя… почему, собственно, нет?  
Просматривая в сети оружейные каталоги, Гарольд обнаружил у себя неожиданно обширные академические знания в этой сфере. Ему казалось, что они исключительно теоретические, но теперь Гарольд уже ни в чем не мог быть уверен. Может быть, дай ему какой-нибудь Глок, он и соберет его, и разберет за двадцать секунд или сколько там положено?  
Опять же, знание языков. Вот зачем, скажите на милость, Гарри Кейджу румынский? Păsările zboară în cerс. И по кругу, и по кругу, и по кругу...  
Итак, он был аналитиком на службе у ЦРУ, Уоррен тоже там служил, а потом что-то случилось, и им пришлось скрываться… Гарольд организовал их бегство, создал ложные личности, но потом попал в аварию и его двинуло по голове оторвавшимся кузовом от грузовика, как сказал хирург… А Уоррен, значит, уверен, что пока Гарольд не вспомнит, в ЦРУ его не хватятся...  
— Бред, — сказал Гарольд вслух. — Бред…  
Если ЦРУ у него на хвосте, то беспамятство для них не будет аргументом за то, чтобы оставить его в покое. Они прикончат его и так и так — он будет для них уязвимым местом.  
Он обнаружил, что, очевидно, бездумно кликая мышкой, развернул сайт какой-то авиакомпании. Гарольд о ней даже не слышал, но они, вот совпадение, предлагали какую-то безумную акцию, билеты в Эквадор по бросовой цене…  
— Черт, — пробормотал Гарольд.  
Это уже было не смешно. Совершенно не смешно.  
«Я не хочу бежать, — сказал он себе. — Не хочу».  
Он поднялся, открыл дверцу секретера и посмотрелся в ростовое зеркало. Всего зеркал в квартире было две штуки, и обе на внутренних сторонах дверец шкафов.  
Из зеркала на него смотрел человек неопределенного возраста, от сорока до пятидесяти с лишним лет, лысеющий, но те волосы, которые есть, отрасли уже порядком. Человек был одет в хорошие джинсы, светло-голубую рубашку-поло и темно-синий свитер — с некоторой претензией, но без снобизма. В общем, хорошо выглядел человек для своего-то возраста и непритязательной внешности. Такой, пожалуй, может заняться сбором средств ради спасения китов или поехать на Филиппины учить детей английскому языку. «Paikot-ikot na lumilipad ang mga ibont» — всплыло в голове.  
Он уже был на Филиппинах. Когда-то давно. Что-то там он… какой-то бизнес, что-то они монтировали… нет, не вспомнить.  
Или вот билеты в Эквадор…  
Быстро, стараясь не передумать, Гарольд спустился вниз, в подвал.  
Книжный магазин спал, сигнализация работала исправно, помигивая красными глазками на дверных косяках. Фонарный свет с улицы ложился на пол полосами сквозь закрытые жалюзи.  
Потайная дверь так же непроницаемо подмигивала огоньком электронного замка. Сперва приложить ладонь для сканирования отпечатков пальцев, потом набрать код. Кода Гарольд по-прежнему не знал, но он и не стал его вводить. Вместо этого, когда включилась подсветка на клавишах, он прижал ладонь к датчику биометрии еще раз. И еще. И так пять раз.  
На шестой раз вспыхнула подсказка: «Голосовое распознавание».  
Если бы у Гарольда не колотилось так сердце, он бы довольно улыбнулся.  
В потайной комнате явно не хранилось ничего, необходимого каждый день, — иначе Гарри Кейдж уже хватился бы этого. Вообще потайные комнаты делают либо для того, чтобы в них прятаться, либо для того, чтобы что-то быстро оттуда забрать в случае нужды. Все это означает, что открывать их надо быстро. И надежно. А цифровую комбинацию можно забыть, особенно, если она уникальна и пользуешься ею ты редко.  
Интересно, какую кодовую фразу Гарольд указал?  
— Джон Уоррен, — сказал он по наитию.  
Дверь клацнула, открываясь.  
Ну надо же.  
Гарольд переступал порог потайной комнаты с опаской — черт знает, что можно найти в таких местах. Крошечное помещение сродни чулану было забито до отказа. У Гарольда заныли зубы, до того много здесь было оружия. Страшно даже показалось переступать порог.  
Кроме оружия он нашел две огромные аптечки (и даже дефибриллятор). Документы в пластиковых и бумажных пакетах. Армейские сухпайки.  
Документы — это было страннее всего. Гарольд ожидал, что с фотографий на него посмотрит его собственное лицо, и это действительно было так. Но чему он удивился: там нашлись документы еще на каких-то других людей, совершенно ему незнакомых и, он не сомневался, в новой жизни ни разу им не виденных. Один — мужчина средних лет, с одутловатым, потрепанным жизнью лицом, на которое так и просилась табличка «коп». Еще три — необыкновенно красивые женщины (при взгляде на одну из них почему-то вспомнилась медсестра мисс Карпентер и пронзило острое, щемящее чувство потери). Ну и пятый комплект ожидаемо предназначался Уоррену.  
«У меня что, гарем?» — то была первая мысль, которая пришла на ум Гарольду, но он тут же со стыдом ее отмел. Он был практически… нет, он был совершенно уверен, что никого из этих женщин он не знал в интимном плане и ни к одной не имел сексуального интереса. К тому же две из них по возрасту годились ему в дочери.  
Еще он нашел документы на собаку, с разными именами владельцев. Даже кличка собаки менялась.  
Значит, что?.. Целая команда бывших ЦРУшников — с общей собакой? Нет, это уже не просто бред, это уже какое-то циклическое расстройство.  
Гарольд вздохнул и потер лоб обеими руками.  
Ему казалось, что когда он отопрет эту комнату, произойдет прорыв. Запертый сейф в подвале символизировал для него собственные воспоминания. Разумеется, это не сработало. Стоило перестать увлекаться фильмами, которые приносила Марго.  
Гарольд поднимался обратно в свою квартиру, думая, что сейчас по закону жанра должно что-то произойти. Например, ему приснится сон, который все объясняет. Или Уоррен явится к нему, смертельно раненный, чтобы попрощаться, и Гарольд вспомнит…  
Он успел еще усмехнуться этому бреду, проваливаясь в сон.

***

Гарольду приснилось, что он превратился в тюленя и ныряет в программном коде, — почему-то это его взбодрило. Проснулся он потому бодрым и сумел взглянуть без содрогания на волосы Марго, которая сегодня покрасилась в ослепительно морковный с яркими бирюзовыми прядями. Он даже похвалил ее прическу.  
— Не врите, шеф, — засмеялась Марго, — вы в эту эстетику не врубаетесь, да?  
— Ну не врубаюсь, — сказал Гарольд с улыбкой, — зачем же тыкать меня носом в мое несовершенство?  
День тек своим чередом: он снова обменялся парой многозначительных фраз с одной из постоянных посетительниц, привычно принял новый заказ, а потом так же привычно отправился в булочную на углу за сэндвичами для себя и Марго. И сэндвичи на витрине были такими яркими, и так ароматно пах кофе, и так ярко блестело солнце, отражаясь во входной двери и в стекле прилавков, что существование секретного сейфа, таинственного прошлого Гарольда и Джона Уоррена казалось как никогда сомнительным. Словно странный сон, навеянный воплями улетающих осенью птиц в вышине.  
Позже Гарольд сильно жалел, что не съел свой сэндвич сразу, потому что поесть ему после этого пришлось не скоро: его похитили.

***

Похищение выглядело примерно так, как его и представлял себе Гарольд: на голову ему надели черный мешок, руки чем-то стянули и затолкали его в машину. Рот даже не заклеивали: Гарольд был так поражен, что и не подумал подать голос, а потом, в салоне, было уже поздно.  
То есть в какой-то момент он раскрыл было рот, чтобы протестовать, но ему сноровисто ткнули чем-то под ребра. Предмет мог оказаться чем угодно, хоть детской игрушкой. Но он слишком уж походил по форме на дуло пистолета, и Гарольд предпочел не проверять.  
Ехали долго. Положительный герой в приключенческом романе в это время считал бы повороты и запоминал бы путь; Гарольд решил, что либо жизнь его не так похожа на приключенческий роман, как ему начало казаться, либо он — не главный герой. С другой стороны, оказаться персонажем в произведении Кафки, каким угодно второстепенным, тоже удовольствие небольшое.  
Его вытолкали из джипа, провели сперва по хрустящему гравию, потом по покрытым линолеумом и ковролином полам в обстановке минимального звукового фона. Затем мешок с головы сдернули, и вокруг Гарольда появилась пустая комната с голыми бетонными стенами, а перед ним — собеседник. Благообразный седовласый старик в хорошем костюме восседал на складном стульчике с таким видом, будто это было мягкое кресло девятнадцатого века, и указывал Гарольду на такое же сиденье напротив.  
— Ну, мистер Финч, — сказал приятный старческий голос, — очень рад наконец познакомиться. Или я должен говорить «мистер Кейдж»?  
Гарольд послушно уселся.  
— Можете говорить, как вам больше нравится, — сказал он сухо. — Я предпочел бы, чтобы вы вовсе никак меня не называли, а немедленно отпустили.  
Имя «Финч», совершенно новое, свежее — его не было ни в одном из поддельных документов, и никто его при Гарольде не произносил — ничем в нем не отозвалось.  
— Всему свое время, всему свое время, — тонко улыбнулся мудрый старец. — Для начала я должен спросить, к чему этот наивный маскарад? Вы действительно так рассчитывали укрыться от кого-то? Или намеревались вправду уйти от дел?  
— От каких дел? — спросил Гарольд.  
Мудрый старец одарил его еще одной тонкой улыбкой, от которой у Гарольда, несмотря на его десятилетиями выстраданный пацифизм и больную спину, зачесались кулаки. Что-то было в его собеседнике смутно неприятное. Оно никак не проявлялось внешне, но подсознание Гарольда это отлично чуяло.  
— Я так давно ждал встречи с вами, — произнес собеседник. — Можно сказать, представлял ее в красках. Думал, вы сразу же с порога возьметесь переубеждать меня в ошибочности моих методов… говорить об этике и ответственности. Нет? Ничего?  
Гарольд молчал. Он понятия не имел, что имеет в виду седовласый, хотя его уже начинали одолевать более чем неприятные предчувствия, что речь идет даже не о секретной операции ЦРУ — о чем-то еще более безумном и неприятном.  
— Ну же, — сказал старец. — Как один создатель искусственного интеллекта другому. Неужели вам нечего мне сказать?  
«Я создал искусственный интеллект? — поразился Гарольд. — Я?!»  
Он вспомнил, как Тони при нем назвал искусственным интеллектом Сая, и что-то неуловимо дрогнуло в душе. Неужели… Нет, не может быть.  
С другой стороны, если бы он создал нечто такой величины и силы, это объяснило бы, почему он чувствовал необходимость скрываться.  
Хотя что-то подсказывало — вопрос _еще_ сложнее. Хотя куда уж тут сложнее-то.  
Гарольду показалось, что он заглядывает в глубокий чернейший колодец, и от того, что этот колодец — он сам, становилось только страшнее. Не об этом ли писал Ницше?  
— Ну что ж, откажемся от дальнейших преамбул. Я собираюсь обменять вас на Роджера Маккурта, — сказал старец. — Думаю, вы представляете для ваших соратников определенную ценность, не так ли? Больше, чем какой-то заурядный конгрессмен.  
«Конгрессмен?!»  
И тут Гарольду стало легко. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, он никак не мог упасть в этот колодец, открыть эту дверь, разорвать бесконечный птичий клин, который наворачивал образные круги в его голове по часовой стрелке и против нее. Но он, по крайней мере, мог нарушить планы этого человека. А он чувствовал — нутром, или, как сказала бы Марго, жопой — чувствовал, что планы благообразного седого господина нужно разрушить во что бы то ни стало.  
— Я не обладаю в их глазах ни малейшей ценностью, — сказал Гарольд. — Видите ли, мистер, чьего имени я, к счастью, не знаю… У меня амнезия. Я не помню ровным счетом ничего из своей жизни кроме последних нескольких месяцев, когда я являлся законопослушным владельцем «Книжного магазина Кейджа». Поэтому все, что вы можете сделать, это убить меня. Сомневаюсь, что без моих знаний я зачем-то нужен тем, кто, как вы предполагаете, должен за мной явиться.  
Собеседник посмотрел ему в глаза долгим, испытывающим взглядом.  
— А ведь именно вы, Гарольд, так ратовали за самоценность человеческой жизни вне всяких сторонних факторов. И теперь, посмотрите, определяете свою полезность накопленными знаниями в ячейках памяти! — его собеседник фыркнул. — Какое счастье, что я лингвист, а не технарь, — выдержав многозначительную паузу, он добавил. — Кстати говоря, вы знали меня под именем Джон Грир. Приятно познакомиться.

***

Узкую бетонную клетушку освещала только голая электрическая лампочка на шнуре.  
Привалившись к холодной стене — Гарольд уже ощущал, какими ужасными судорогами всего через несколько часов сведет его тело — он размышлял о смерти.  
В общем-то, повод был и сам по себе недурен: он подозревал, что жить ему осталось в любом случае очень недолго. Но в данном случае его больше интересовала смерть личности.  
Что в самом деле умирает в нас, когда мы умираем?  
Что умерло в нем несколько месяцев назад, когда он получил по голове во время автомобильной аварии? Если он когда-нибудь вспомнит — на что это будет похоже? Он словно проснется ото сна, или в его голове появятся две личности, словно в том фантастическом романе, который он читал в детстве (кто читал? не странно ли, что он помнит этот роман — там было что-то про город, да «Город иллюзий» — и не помнит, как звали его отца?).  
Может быть, все мы — просто информация, накопленная во вселенной, и смерть — такая же иллюзия, как самосознание? Ибо информация никогда не пропадает, что бы там ни говорили на этот счет ученые; он восстановил достаточно потерянных данных, чтобы быть в этом полностью уверенным.  
«Ничто и никогда невозможно стереть до конца, мистер Риз».  
Слова всплыли в темноте, за режущими под веками кругами от неприкрытого света. Кто это сказал? Он?  
Подумалось еще о рыжеволосой, что явилась ему в ванной. Ее лица не было на поддельных документах в тайной комнате. А ему казалось, оно должно было там быть. Интересно, существовала ли она на самом деле? Хорошо бы увидеть ее…  
Вспомнил еще теплые губы Уоррена, короткий поцелуй и — «я могу не успеть».  
В этот раз, должно быть, он тоже не успеет.

***

Его вытащили для еще одной беседы. На сей раз между ними помещался стол: ослепительно белый, с крахмальными углами скатерти и блестящим фарфором. По ту сторону восседал, слегка прищурившись, Джон Грир, по прежнему в своем амплуа театрального «благородного отца».  
Гарольд сидел, стараясь держать спину. Он чувствовал особую необходимость в этом, потому что второй день не менял несвежую одежду. Еще он чувствовал огромный голод — у него страшно кружилась голова. Но попробовать чай или маленькие пирожные, выложенные на круглый поднос, не решался. Все это выглядело тонким издевательством. Должно быть, яда ни в чае, ни в пирожных не было. Но одна мысль о том, как он будет выглядеть, пытаясь с достоинством потребить все это, отталкивала его от попытки заморить червячка.  
— Я пришел к выводу, что вы не врали мне насчет амнезии, — любезно проговорил Грир, звеня ложечкой. — Ведь эта выдумка попросту вас недостойна. Надо думать, вы в самом деле потеряли память и просто не осознаете, какие чувства питают к вам ваши соратники. А может быть, не осознавали и раньше.  
— Не думаю, что вы разбираетесь в чувствах, — рискнул произнести Гарольд.  
Рот был сух, мысли парили где-то вдалеке. Большим напряжением воли ему удавалось не выпускать своего собеседника из поля зрения.  
— Да, признаюсь, в этом отношении и я, и Самаритянин не слишком преуспели, — с готовностью согласился Грир.  
У Гарольда даже не осталось сил особенно интересоваться, кто такой Самаритянин. По контексту он догадывался, что это тот самый искусственный интеллект, «отцом» которого являлся Грир — как, кстати, если он не технарь, а лингвист?  
— Но все же, — продолжил Грир, — мы ценим пользу, которую можно извлекать из людей. И вы, Гарольд, рано ставите на себе крест и хороните себя в каких-то антикварных книгах. Человек с вашим интеллектом и с вашими навыками… о, вы еще могли бы послужить человечеству.  
— Вот только человечество редко ценит подобную службу, — ответил Гарольд сухо. — Особенно когда ему ее навязывают.  
Дальше разговор как-то не пошел, хотя Джон Грир старался, насколько Гарольд мог судить.

***

В глубине души Гарольд знал, что его спасет Джон Уоррен.  
Он понятия не имел, на чем зиждилась эта уверенность, но она зрела внутри, непоколебимая.  
Однако он и в страшном сне представить себе не мог, что его решатся в самом деле обменять на конгрессмена. Он вообще не думал, что у его таинственных «соратников» действительно может оказаться этот конгрессмен, Роджер Маккурт собственной персоной.  
Но в реальности его визави сомневаться не приходилось.  
Смыкалось кругом холодное зимнее утро, серое от полурастаявшего снега и белое от низкого неба в клочкастых облаках. Убегал из-под ног асфальтированный мост с двумя заставами из нескольких автомобилей по разные стороны.  
По этому мосту Гарольду требовалось пройти, пересечь его.  
Навстречу ему двигался, слепо шаря по воздуху руками и спотыкаясь, какой-то красномордый господин — должно быть, тот самый Маккурт, потому что от Грира никаких возражений не поступало. Те, кто пленил его, завязали ему глаза.  
Самому Гарольду никто глаза не завязывал, поэтому он видел очень ясно живописную группу на той стороне моста. Тот самый мужик с одутловатым лицом — судя по мигалке на крыше его машины, действительно коп. Красивая женщина со слегка восточным разрезом глаз и угрюмым выражением лица. (Двух других красавиц, темнокожей постарше и белокожей помоложе, видно не было.) И — Джон Уоррен. Во главе этой группы, такой же, каким Гарольд его запомнил по книжному магазину: будто вырезанный кем-то из черной бумаги с целью наклеить на этот холодный утренний фон.  
Но когда Гарольд, спотыкаясь от боли в нещадно ломившем теле, подошел ближе, он увидел другое: покрасневшие, опухшие веки, побитую сединой щетину. Уоррен явно не спал пару дней.  
Он сжал его локоть так крепко, словно вознамерился заменить собой все истрепанные жизнью Гарольдовы кости.  
— Финч, — сказал он. — Нам пора домой.

***

Очевидно, домом им служила заброшенная библиотека.  
Это было странно, но не настолько странно, как все остальное в жизни Гарольда. Он спустил это на тормозах, выражаясь языком Марго. Гораздо важнее было то, что Уоррен (Риз? Почему-то это имя все время всплывало в голове) сунул ему термос с чаем и картонный стаканчик.  
Руки у Гарольда слишком тряслись, а Уоррен не мог отвлечься от руля — он виртуозно вел машину лабиринтом улиц где-то на задворках Бронкса, уклоняясь от погони, — но внезапно Гарольду налила чая та самая девушка с иранской внешностью.  
— Пей, Финч, у тебя проблемы с обезвоживанием, — сказала она, буквально вдавливая в его ладонь горячий напиток.  
Он помнил, что ее зовут Самин. Только это он и помнил — явно недостаточно, потому что он должен был обращаться к ней по фамилии, а фамилии-то Гарольд как раз и не знал.  
Пить обжигающий сладкий чай на полной скорости оказалось не самой лучшей идеей, но Самин поддержала его за затылок. А потом еще сунула ему плитку шоколада.  
«Она как Марго», — подумал Гарольд со смутным облегчением.  
Когда они вышли из машины в каком-то мрачном, замусоренном переулке, другая девушка, упомянутая в документах, белокожая, поджидала их. Она крепко обняла Гарольда, будто в самом деле приходилась ему дочерью. Огладила его лоб прохладной ладонью.  
— Ты еще не помнишь, — сказала она с поразившей самого Гарольда уверенностью. — Она говорит, что ты еще не помнишь. Но вспомнишь. Большой чурбан об этом позаботится.  
— Ты правда не помнишь? — Уоррен посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что, будь Гарольд деревяшкой, он бы задымился. — Прости… Кейдж. Я сейчас отвезу тебя в твой книжный магазин.  
Гарольд схватился рукой в перчатке ему за пальто, будто Уоррена грозились от него оторвать.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Нет, Джон. Я хочу… знать по-настоящему. Отведи меня домой.  
И Джон взял его в библиотеку.

***

Гарольдом завладело странное ощущение: память болталась на самой грани, словно бы уже вернувшаяся, но еще далекая. Прошлое и будущее сплелись воедино. Он как будто видел то, что еще не должно было случиться. На много-много лет вперед.  
Виною, вероятно, были эмоциональный шок, обезвоживание и голод. Он стоял перед собственным круглым столом, уставленным мониторами, узнавая и не узнавая его. Джон — Уоррен или Риз — подошел и встал рядом.  
— Ты обещал приехать, что бы ни случилось, — сказал Гарольд.  
— Да, — ответил тот полушепотом.  
— Что случилось… на самом деле?  
— Роджер Маккурт, конгрессмен. Он был поддержкой Децимы. Выступал за то, чтобы Самаритянину предоставили доступ к информационным каналам. Мы… похитили его.  
— Похитили? — Гарольд обернулся к Уоррену.  
Несмотря на слабость и на то, что мир все еще слабо вращался вокруг него, он вдруг отчетливо осознал, что так и не представляет, чем же занимаются эти люди. Хотя, надо думать, до недавнего времени Гарольд был частью их организации. Может быть, даже лидером, если судить по обмолвкам Грира.  
— Твоя Машина дала нам его номер, — сказал Уоррен. — Мы не поняли… сперва думали, что надо его защитить. Потом осознали, что он стоит на пороге мира, в котором Самаритянин будет главенствовать.  
— И вы? — Гарольда опять пошатнуло, но он даже этого не заметил, так как Уоррен вовремя поддержал его под локоть.  
— Мы сделали то, что сказала нам твоя Машина, — сказал Уоррен мрачно. — То, чему она научилась у тебя.  
— То есть? — пробормотал Гарольд.  
— Барбитураты и кое-что еще. Я предпочел бы, чтобы ты об этом у меня не спрашивал.  
— Вы хотите сказать… — мозг Гарольда работал постыдно медленно, но он все-таки с грехом пополам вспомнил, для чего (среди прочего) используются барбитураты. О Господи. В детстве он читал страшные истории о промывке мозгов, которую использовали русские для борьбы с инакомыслящими. И, если верить Уоррену, Машина, его создание… да и сам Уоррен...  
— Грир получил чистый лист бумаги, — Уоррен подтвердил то, что Гарольд начал подозревать. — Маккурт ничем не сумеет помочь ему. Самаритянина не запустят в срок, чтобы получить поддержку Конгресса. А потом Контроль… в общем, Машина дала Рут прогноз, что вероятность успешного запуска Самаритянина в течение следующего года — процентов двадцать с небольшим. Это во много раз лучше, чем было.  
— О, — только и мог сказать Гарольд.  
Мир вокруг стремительно гас, оставались только руки Уоррена и влажный зимний запах его пальто.  
Что-то неотвратимое подхватило его и потащило к дивану.  
— Вы… как вы могли… — прошептал Гарольд.  
Но конечно Джон мог. У него на руках столько крови… и он так борется с тем, чтобы не увеличивать число теней у себя за стеной… Когда на одной чаше весов — чья-то память, а на другой, насколько Гарольд понимал ситуацию, жизни миллионов...  
— Машина сделала вывод, что жизнь важнее памяти, — глухо сказал Джон. — Ты ей это доказал.  
Каким-то образом его пальцы лежали на висках Гарольда, отгоняя навязчивую, острую боль.  
В голове билась птичья стая, не находя выхода. На самой границе пропасти Гарольд чувствовал, что падает, — но еще не упал. Вот-вот руки Джона станут ему по-настоящему знакомыми. Вот-вот прошлое перейдет необратимую границу будущего. Он словно наяву видел следующее утро… нет, вечер… Или утро год назад?  
— Джон… — проговорил он еле слышно. — Я не хочу вспоминать.  
— Тебе не обязательно, Гарольд, — кажется, только эти руки удерживали его голову от взрыва. — Мы справимся сами. Ты можешь быть свободен наконец-то.  
— Почему ты всегда… так хочешь положить жизнь за меня? — эти слова пришли из глубины.  
Уоррен ничего не ответил. Может быть, Гарольд ничего и не спросил — вслух.  
Гарольд словно наяву видел следующее утро, где они с Джоном просыпались на одной кровати в пока еще туманном, размытом месте.  
— Я не хочу вспоминать не поэтому, — сказал Гарольд отчетливо. — Просто если я вспомню, я, боюсь, уже не смогу тебя поцеловать. И… не смогу не.  
Он боялся, что Джон после этого выйдет из комнаты и оставит его одного. Но Джон решил правильно, присев на диван рядом и обняв его.  
Гарольд знал, что у них получится разве что раздеть друг друга и заснуть рядом: у него просто не хватит сил на большее. Но ничего иного и не требовалось.  
Гарольд пытался по Уоррену, словно по карте, вернуться в свой прежний мир. Он ощупью пролагал путь по его телу, неправдоподобно сильному и огромному, словно сделанному из стали. Джон казался сложнее любых механизмов, которые Гарольду приходилось собирать, и что-то терпко несправедливое было в том, что при этой сложности он низводил себя до роли бугимена, подглядывающего из тени; до роли живого щита из плоти и крови.  
Нет, решил Гарольд, когда ладони Джона, бережно придерживая его спину, прижали Гарольда к себе. Не карта. Джон и был этим миром, куда нужно было вернуться. Миром, которого Гарольд Кейдж испугался, но без которого Гарольд Финч не мог жить.  
Эта мысль, при всей ее нерациональности, сентиментальности и общей неосуществимости, была у Гарольда последней сознательной. Больше он не думал уже ни о чем, а потом заснул прямо на неудобном диване в библиотеке, укрытый пледом, а поверх того — еще и пальто мистера Риза.

***

Никогда еще в своей жизни Гарольд не просыпался с таким трудом. Может быть, что-то в нем не могло решить, кто именно должен проснуться. Может быть, он видел два сна одновременно.  
Последний раз, когда он был измотан сходным же образом, он провалялся на койке по действием обезболивающего много суток. Сейчас Гарольд не был даже пьян.  
Он все-таки кое-как выдрал себя из сонного ночного ступора. Первые несколько минут ему казалось, что он балансирует где-то на грани сна или смерти. Потом постепенно темные воды отхлынули, и Гарольд, ощущая онемение в доброй половине мышц, выбрался и из-под пледа, пахнущего пылью, и из-под пальто, пахнущего порохом и дорогим одеколоном.  
С удивлением посмотрел вниз.  
Джон Риз — он же Уоррен, он же Руни, он же Андерсон, — спал на полу, вытянувшись на вытертом коврике вдоль библиотечного дивана, на котором кое-как провел ночь Гарольд.  
Удивительно было, как он на полу, без подушки и одеяла, умудряется лежать мирно и даже более-менее расслабленно. Видимо, услышав или почуяв шевеление Гарольда, он приоткрыл один глаз, приподнял голову. Убедившись, что ничего опасного не происходит, Джон вновь уронил голову на руку.  
Со своего места на диване Гарольд мог видеть разве что его затылок и верхнюю часть спины, но даже по этим частям тела делалось очевидным, что Джон безмерно устал и пользуется любыми минутами для сна. Наверное, в таком состоянии он мог бы заснуть и на камнях.  
— Есть же другой диван, — проговорил Гарольд, — в секции исторической литературы.  
Джон промычал что-то, не просыпаясь.  
И Гарольду стало ясно: он не хотел уходить.  
А еще он понял, что окончательно вспомнил и библиотеку, и Джона, и все что вокруг. Захотелось снова забраться под два своих одеяльных слоя и не вылезать, может, никогда. Но вылезать было надо.  
Машина приняла решение без него.  
Машина стерла человеку память — самыми зверскими методами, о которых Гарольд читал только во времена холодной войны и сразу после. Хуже того, Джон ей помог.  
Гарольд отчетливо помнил, каким увидел Джона Гарри Кейдж: грозным громилой, темным пятном на сером фоне. И каким увидел позже — человеком, которому хотелось доверять, не смотря ни на что.  
Все это давало странную, объемную картину, которую Гарольд даже в своей голове не мог уложить.  
Когда ты теряешь память, ты не приобретаешь новую личность, нет. Раздваивается и становится сложнее мир вокруг тебя.  
Телефон вчера вечером лежал у Гарольда во внутреннем кармане пиджака — седовласый Грир его вернул перед обменом. Когда они с Джоном судорожно пролезали руками под одежду друг друга, стараясь создать иллюзию одного целого из двух тел, девайс выпал между подушек дивана и Гарольд моментально на него наткнулся.  
Проморгавшись и протерев глаза — отыскивать очки было уже свыше его сил — он открыл чат для игры в го. Сай, конечно, ждал его там.  
«Зачем ты это сделал?» — спросил Гарольд.  
Тот не стал отпираться.  
«Извини, отец. Но ты ведь сказал мне принимать решение сам. И я никого не убил».  
Гарольд прикрыл глаза. А когда открыл, на экране мерцала новая надпись:  
«Ты остался тем же самым, несмотря на то, что потерял».  
«У всех людей это происходит по-разному, — ответил Гарольд. — Разум и память — самое ценное, что у нас есть, то, что делает человека человеком. Разве ты не понимаешь этого?»  
«Это не так, — пришел ответ. — Нас создают наши поступки и наша разумная воля. Мы не утрачиваем право на них, потеряв часть памяти. К тому же, если бы мы с Джоном и Шоу не сделали бы с Маккуртом то, что сделали, ваши шансы на выживание были бы невелики».  
«О чем ты?»  
«С вероятностью 76,5% Джон Риз погиб бы в первые месяцы после введения в строй Самаритянина. В течение трех лет шансы на его гибель приближаются к 100%. С вероятностью в 97,8% в момент своей смерти он бы защищал тебя, отец. Ты бы, конечно, попытался его остановить. Твои шансы на успех я оцениваю приблизительно в 9,3%. Ты умнее, но Риз очень, очень упорен».  
— Это нечестный прием… — пробормотал Гарольд едва слышно, одними губами.  
И все смыкалось на Джоне. Вся его вселенная опять смыкалась на Джоне. Los pájaros vuelan en círculos. Джон, помнится, отлично говорит по-испански.  
Неизвестно, как Машина, притворявшаяся Саем, поняла его — может быть, прочла по губам с камеры телефона.  
«Ты лучше меня знаком с концепцией несправедливости жизни», — появилась еще одна реплика в чате.  
Только она не принадлежала Саю. Здесь голос подал Тони: чат уже каким-то образом стал трехсторонним.  
«И ты тоже?» — напечатал Гарольд, не желая будить Джона.  
«Не совсем. Профессор Энтони Митчелл действительно существует, только он никогда не играл в го. Однако я воспроизвел его максимально близко — около 94,5% сходства. Думаю, вы бы друг другу понравились».  
И это означало, что Машина несколько месяцев притворялась не одним — даже двумя людьми, а Гарольд ничего не заподозрил. Он никогда не сомневался по-настоящему, что его детище прошло бы расширенный тест Тьюринга, но такое наглядное подтверждение особенно резко выбивало почву из-под ног.  
Гарольд чувствовал себя так, будто вчера родился, а его сразу же заставили рассчитывать траекторию орбитального зонда.  
Он остро пожалел, что силой протащил себя сквозь Ницше и Канта, тут они ничем ему помочь не могли. Ему надо было обратить внимание на… «Муми-Троллей», наверное. Или «Хроники Нарнии», несмотря на религиозные подтексты. Кажется, в таких книжках содержится то, что ему надо бы сейчас знать.  
— Нам с тобой придется поговорить, — забывшись, сказал он вслух. — Придется.  
Тут его еще осенило еще одной мыслью: про Марго. Она вела себя так, будто они с Гарольдом давно были знакомы, но он мог бы поклясться, что на работу ее нанимал поверенный, и лично они не встречались. Откуда же она знала?..  
Гарольд хотел задать этот вопрос Машине, но это тут же вылетело у него из головы.  
— Гарольд? — теперь Джон проснулся совсем, стряхнул с себя сон, как псы стряхивают воду. Бессознательно Гарольд потянул на себя ворот пальто: наверное, теперь придется отдать.  
Джон стоял на коленях перед диваном, на котором Гарольд полулежал, и глаза их оказались ровно напротив друг друга. Тусклое солнце, падающее в забранные строительным полиэтиленом окна библиотеки, создавало слабый ореол вокруг стриженой, но лохматой со сна Джоновой головы.  
Не создание тьмы. Но и не ангел света с огненным мечом. Человек. Просто человек. И Гарольд — такой же. А людям свойственно ошибаться.  
Это только птицы летают кругами и параболами, повинуясь древнему инстинкту. Богатство человеческого выбора рождает более сложные траектории.  
«Когда я прикасаюсь к твоей щеке, — подумал Гарольд, — наши атомы на самом деле не сталкиваются. Взаимодействуют только электронные поля».  
Но, конечно, вслух он этого не сказал. Щека под его ладонью была щетинистой, жесткой. А глаза, оказавшиеся напротив него, — какими-то противоестественно мягкими, и у живого человека не может быть таких глаз.  
Даже у Грейс никогда не было таких глаз.  
Но Гарольд не будет думать о Грейс. Если то, что он делал с Джоном, преступление, то какими словами назвать то, как он поступил с ней?..  
— Поедем куда-нибудь… с более комфортными условиями, — сказал Гарольд. — Если сегодня у нас будет новый номер, думаю, мисс Шоу и мисс Гроувз с ним разберутся.  
— Ты… все вспомнил? — спросил Джон.  
— Не знаю, — сказал Гарольд.  
Он и правда не знал — он до сих пор не стряхнул с себя частичного оцепенения.  
— Ты уверен, Гарольд? — и Джон — нечестный прием! — коснулся губами кожи на его запястье. Почти с благоговением. Так странно было видеть это чувство, направленное на себя, и видеть столь ясно, не принимая его ни за что другое. Преимущества двойного зрения.  
— Нет, — сказал Гарольд. — Но мои шансы оттолкнуть тебя прочь некая сущность оценивает как менее десяти процентов. Учитывая, как такие попытки мучительны, я больше не хочу их предпринимать.  
Джон наградил его таким взглядом, что Гарольда посетила эгоистичная, темная мысль из таких глубин, о которых он предпочитал не думать: он бы с удовольствием лишил памяти десяток конгрессменов, только бы Джон посмотрел так еще раз.  
Темнота, которой Гарольд так боялся, — это тоже был Джон.  
Принцип меньшего зла. Принцип свободы воли.  
— Я не хотел вспоминать, — вдруг вспомнил Гарольд. — Не хотел, потому что где-то глубоко внутри знал, что… — хотел сказать «потерял тебя», но язык сам собою произнес обтекаемо: — что ты решил разорвать наше партнерство. Я не думал, что это окажется так мучительно.  
— Я думал, что ты погиб, целый месяц, — пробормотал Джон. — Винил себя. Я… улетел тогда в Италию. Ты посадил самолет, потом уехал — и пропал. Я узнал, что ты попал в аварию по дороге в аэропорт. Конечно, я рванул из Италии сюда. Рут и Шоу работали по номерам вдвоем. Даже Фаско привлекли.  
— То еще было зрелище, вероятно, — слабо улыбнулся Гарольд.  
Они теперь с Джоном соприкасались лбами, медленно кренясь друг к другу, и их дыхания смешивались.  
— Лайонел справлялся. Он молодец, — сказал Джон неожиданно. — Если бы не он, я бы… не нашел тебя. Потом Машина дала мне твой номер. Ты… она хотела, как лучше, Гарольд.  
Тогда Гарольд окончательно понял, что от себя отказаться невозможно. Ни ему, ни Джону.  
И еще — что прямо сейчас ехать никуда не нужно. Библиотека вполне могла послужить им приютом еще пару часов.

 

***

— Значит, все закончилось хорошо? — спросила Марго у своей интернет-собеседницы.  
Она была рада за Гарольда, хотя ее несколько огорчало, что теперь за магазином и за кошками придется присматривать в одиночку. Но Машина обещала ей помочь с бухгалтерией.  
— Я думаю, они все-таки умрут, — грустно сказал в наушнике голос ее умершей в юности от передозировки сестры. — Людям вообще это свойственно. Что я тогда буду делать, не представляю.  
— Ну, ты же не пернатая… куда-нибудь еще полетишь, как мы все, — рассеянно отозвалась Марго, утыкаясь в потрепанное издание «Ведьмака» на языке оригинала. И с явным удовольствием, смакуя звучание слов, проговорила: — Птаки латайон в кувко!


End file.
